The Mischievous Life of Mitsy
by EFMVPresents
Summary: Since I love elves elf - a mischievous fairy, I decided to make a fanfic with two handsome elves, Legolas from Lord of the Rings, and Nuada from HellBoy to be in a lot of mischief with a girl whom will drive the both of them nuts! Haha!
1. From freedom to enslavement

**Characters: **

**Mitsy. Brunette. Short-haired. Very Clumsy**

**Legolas. He looks like Orlando Bloom in the movie. Narcissist**

**Nuada. He looks like the one from the movie. Mysterious **

+=-_-=+

Legolas enters the hallway. The girls are standing in both sides, throwing petals of red scented roses, welcoming their dear prince. "Good morning Young Master Legolas." He waves back with his usual gentle smile, greeting them back, "Thank you, and good morning." The girls remain their faces tamed. As Legolas exits the hallway, the girls begins to show their real faces, squealing and prancing, "Young Master Legolas is so handsome!"

"He is so dreamy!" says the girl with her arms hugging herself.

"A prince in our school, though he's not really a prince," says another squealing girl, as she jumps with the other girls. The Head Mistress enters the hallway, and then the girls immediately disappear.

Mitsy, a transfer student, settles in her new dorm. One of the seniors that stay in the same dorm knocks in her door and greets her. "Hi there, I'm Demetre, your senior!"

"So, this dorm is a co-ed," Mitsy replies, closing her closet slowly.

"Yup, the guys are sleeping in the 2nd floor, while the girls are here in the 3rd floor."

_He's kinda cute, _Mitsy thought, opening another bag, taking out her other stuffs. Demetre scratches his red hair, slightly blushing. She notices this, and tilts her head, "What's wrong?" Demetre points at the bra she is holding, Mitsy blushes furiously, closing her eyes, hiding the sky blue garment under her bed, "Oops, I hope that didn't make you feel uneasy,"

"Not at all, I'm used to seeing girls show their underwear to me," He winks at her then leaves. She closes the door.

"That was embarrassing, and scary… not to mention green." Mitsy finishes, putting all her bags under the bed. After settling in her new dorm, she combs her hair, braids it, puts cologne, and a little powder. "Freedom starts here in this school, Eldred High," Mitsy exits her room, runs down the stairs, and kicks open the chocolate brown door of the dorm.

The clock tower turns 8:00, and then the huge bell that you can spot on the top of the tower starts to make loud sounds, echoing all over the campus. Mitsy dashes towards the corridors, passing through the other students, and then she turns right and enters her first class, Literature. Literature class passes by quickly, and when the small hand strikes 9:00, the teacher puts down his book, and gestures his hand towards the door, with that, it is now officially over.

Down the hallway, our little heroine is carrying tons of books, chewing gum, and walking through the halls of Eldred with not much care about her surroundings. Ignoring her surroundings, especially the front, the next bell rings. She pops back to reality, begins to run, and bumps into someone. Sending all her books, spits her gum from the impact that she receives from the person she bumps, she falls down butt first, and three of 3 of the books she throws lands to her head, and the other 5 lands to the floor. The gum she accidentally spits lands to someone's long, soft, blond hair.

Mitsy snaps back to reality and catches up to what is happening around her. She shakes her thrice, "Ouch! Am I the only person who gets hit by 3 books? Is that even possible?" She opens her eyes to find out that it is Legolas whom she has bumped. "I… I am so sorry!" Aware of the situation, she stands up, pulling his arm upwards. He removes his arms from hers, "I can get up by myself."

"I am so sorry… If there's something I can do… Whoa!" Dots of perspiration are now visible to her whole face as she sees the gum on his hair, he notices after a few moments later, his face a bit annoyed. Mitsy is now panicking, the moment she spots someone holding scissors. She immediately takes it from that person. She apologizes one more time to Eldred's beloved prince, "Don't worry! I will fix everything." And without thinking, she grabs his long hair and cuts it.

Everyone that witnesses the horrible happening stands motionless, gaping at the horrific event. Who would dare to cut his hair? Who!? Such beautiful hair, almost close to perfection, gets cut by a new student. Legolas himself closes his eyes to avoid looking at the poor girl. Mitsy is the last one who realizes what she has done. Her eyes widen, a bit shaken from all the happening. "Oh crap, I just made it worse did I?" Legolas remains silent. Everyone maintains the solemn silence. She looks up to the handsome young man, now with hair that is once reaching his waist, and now it can only reach the ends of his ears. "I'll do anything to repay for what I have done," she whimpers, eyes are a bit wet and is about to cry. Legolas coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone that has witnessed this event will hear these words. What is your name?"

"Mitsy Nazett."

"Mitsy, from this day forward, you will be my servant."

"What!?"

"You will do whatever I order you to do."

"Until when will I be your servant?"

"Until I say so," He pats her head. Mitsy twitches her eyes, _freedom…more like eternal enslavement_. She epically falls to her knees and shouts her heart out, "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

+=-_-=+

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and Hell Boy is NOT mine.**

**Note: I hope you guys like the first chapter. If you're wondering if Legolas is still an elf, he is, but his secret will be revealed in the next chapters. Nuada will arrive soon, just wait. Chow~! X3**


	2. I think I like my Master

"Me…a…servant, why..?" Mitsy is combing her hair in front of the mirror. It has been a week now, since she became Legolas' servant, and the treatment is as awful as it sounds. He lets her carry everything, she prepares food for him, and whatever he says goes. That morning, she receives a call from her master. "Hello..?"

"Mitsy, my archery competition is coming up. I want you to do a little shopping for me."

"Shopping? What will you possibly need? It's an archery competition, how long are you staying anyways?" Mitsy puts her comb down, face a bit frustrated. _I'm doing all this for his hair? How much does one strand of his golden hair cost anyways!? _A thought of frustration clouds her mind. "The competition is 4 days, and you're coming too." The conversation ends. "That… that…" Mitsy throws her phone out the window, "DEVIL!!!"

11:00, little miss servant girl just got out from English class. She waves goodbye to three girls who seems to ask her a lot of stuff, they also want to be friends with her, but of course… "They only want to be my friend because Legolas is my master, sucks to be me." Not knowing what she's getting herself into, Mitsy continues to badmouth her master, passing through the corridors of Eldred. She doesn't care what other people think about her master. All she knows is that Legolas is, "He is a cold-hearted NARCISIST!!!"

"Ahem," Legolas coughs from behind her, "Are you done ranting?" She immediately covers her mouth, _me and my big mouth. _She turns around, smiles cutely, tilts her head, and made an anime expression in her face. Legolas blows a gentle wind in her right ear, she blushes and immediately pushes him away, "What do you want," she mumbles. "I want you to bring my books to my locker, when your done go and polish my bow and arrow, and when you're done with that, I want you to give these flowers to the Arts club."

"Arts Club… the girls?"

"Yes, the girls. When you're at it, give this fruit basket to the Gardening Club as well." He gives her the flowers, basket, and books. And when she is keeping her balance, he pushes her forward, "Do it quickly." She starts to increase her speed, and continues her servant life.

Through the crowd she goes, doing her job. She puts the books down neatly on top of the table, then dashes to the Art room, after giving the flowers, she runs even faster tumbles down and trips, catches the basket, and continues her task. While running really fast, she bumps into Demetre.

"What's the hurry?" He stops Mitsy, holding the basket.

"I'm sorry Demetre, but I'm in a hurry."

"That Legolas is giving you too many tasks, please, let me help you."

"You can't! I have to do this on my own, or else it doesn't count." She smiles, and then continues her new life. "Poor girl, but to think that she isn't infatuated with Legolas," Demetre walks away.

Finally, our poor and tired servant survived the day. It's about 6:00 now, and all the other students are returning to their dorms. Hers is the closest, and from a far is her senior's. Mitsy opens the door, takes off her shoes, and then falls into her bed, smothering herself unto the pillows and blankets. "I don't deserve this… right?" She falls into a deep sleep. 11:30, her phone rings, "What now..?" It's Legolas, "What can you possibly need me for? At this time..?" She answers her phone. "Yes, Master?"

"Mitsy, I need you to come here." His voice seems mellow. "Why? Do you need a bed time story, milord~?" Her voice is teasing him by the phone. "Don't ask, just come… with condoms." A long awkward pause… "Oh… uhm, sure?" The conversation ends, as Mitsy does what she is told.

It's 11:40, and Mitsy is in front of Legolas' room. She is practically shaking her hand with the plastic bag, where the condoms are. She turns away. "He can't possibly need me… physically… right?" She turns back, facing the door. "But what does he need...?" She hears a girl inside the room. "Obviously, not me, but another girl… I'm such an idiot." She knocks. "Hey Master, I got what you needed." The knob twists, and Demetre answers the door. "Hey cutie," He grabs her inside, "Come and join us! This will be fun." She blushes a deep red, as if tomatoes are splattered in her cheeks. Demetre takes the plastic bag from her, then shouts, "Everyone! I got the condoms!" All the people inside the room start to cheer with him, and Mitsy immediately panics, pushing Demetre away, then bumps Legolas. "Thanks for the condoms, you can go now." She looks up at him and smiles, "Thank you very much, goodbye!" She leaves the room, and run back to hers.

The next day, 7:00 in the morning, Mitsy just finish her breakfast and is ready for Legolas' Archery competition, she is carrying all his stuff. "When is the bus going to pick us up?" The other competitors stares at her, laughing, Legolas doesn't care at all, and didn't even bother to reply. Mitsy, holding herself together, remains silent, until the bus arrives. Inside the bus, she fixes her master's seat. It's all done, and now, she waits.

The ride didn't take long at all, at about a few hours or so, poor little Mitsy falls to the grass, with all her master's items. Legolas helps her up. "Now, take my stuff to our room." He gives her the key. "Wait… our room?" Legolas nods, then leaves for practice. Mitsy didn't care anymore, for she isn't the type that Legolas will sleep with, "Nothing will happen, he doesn't like me at all… making me his servant because I cut his hair." She's done unpacking everything, and then she falls asleep. 4:00, Mitsy opens the window, stretches her arms, then sees her master surrounded by a group of girls. She leans closer to hear the conversation. "Legolas, you're winning!" This girl gives him a bouquet of flowers, "Yes! I bet you'll win this year too!" This other girl gives him chocolates, "I love you Legolas!" Then all the other girls' start squealing. Legolas leaves them with a smile. As he departs himself with the girls, three boys block his way, they seem to be competitors.

"Hey Legolas, whose the little girl sleeping with you?" Legolas ignores them, "Hey! Don't ignore us like some pussy!" This guy attacks him with his right arm, while the other one attacks him with his leg. "You've got to be kidding me." Legolas evades both attacks with no problem, and then he takes care of the three boys easily. The girls around them start to applause for their beloved prince. Legolas leaves the scene.

From the window remains Mitsy, looking at the whole drama. Then she immediately turns to the door as Legolas enters. "Nice, you look like an action star back there! Where did you get those moves?" Legolas looks at her, "Shut up." Such cold eyes meet hers. "Scary." She leaves the room, but before she closes the door, she asks, "Do you need any refreshments, milord~?" Then Legolas faints.

"Legolas!" She rushes towards him, putting his head on her lap. She feels his forehead, "You're HOT! And not in a good way…" She carries him, and then lays his body on the bed. She takes out some meds, puts a bag of ice in his forehead, and finally, puts a thermometer in his mouth. "Done," She then, sleeps beside him, not caring at all, just very tired. She drifts away to dreamland.

6:00 in the evening, Legolas wakes up beside Misty. "What..?" He sits up figures out about how he was taken care of Mitsy while he was sick. He feels his own forehead, "I guess I'm not sick anymore." He looks at the sleeping Mitsy, sucking the pillow like a child. He chuckles at this, and then covers her with the blanket. "Thanks, Mitsy."

The next day, Mitsy wakes up and sees Legolas putting his shirt on, she blushes, seeing such a body with soft looking skin and a wonderful structure of muscles. After observing such beauty, she covers herself with the blanket, Legolas notices that she is awake, chuckles a bit, then speaks with a more mellow tone, "Why won't you watch me compete? You might think it's boring, but it's nice to experience different things." She peeks a bit from the blanket, "Okay, I'd love that…" Then covers herself completely, "Master..?"

"Yes?" He's finish putting his top on. "Are you feeling well today? You don't have to push yourself too hard, I might not look like the girl who will worry for your health but… anyone is smart enough to know his or her limits… right?" Legolas pauses for awhile, the looks at her differently. She blushes instantly. His face seems different from how she is use to, as if his reaction is a bit… sudden. He walks towards Mitsy then puts his hand on her head, "I'm fine now, thanks for yesterday." Then he leaves the room, leaving the blushing Mitsy on the bed.

The competition has started, and it's about Legolas turn. Mitsy has been permitted to watch inside the competitors lounge, as she prepares Legolas, giving him a drink and towel, then waits for him to finish his turn. "BULLSEYE!" She shouts, standing up in awe, "AGAIN! And… AGAIN!!!" Mitsy welcomes him back to the lounge with a hug, and with both of her eyes sparkling with amazement. "How'd you do that?" Legolas returns her with a genuine smile, "You're cute." Then he leaves the lounge, drinking coke. Everyone around them, especially the girls, are stunned with what Legolas just said. Mitsy is blushing furiously with this, and the girls, burning with jealousy. The boys on the other hand, are getting some kind of idea. "Hey boss," One of them whispers, "What do you think?" The so-called boss smiles, "I don't think my friend… I know."

The next day is the same, Legolas gets all BULLSEYE, and Mitsy looks at him with the same amazement every single time he gets a BULLSEYE. In the end of the day, they announce the finalists, who will compete for the championship, and of course, Legolas is mentioned. Mitsy hugs him then says, "Tonight we celebrate! You go on our room and I'll return with some popcorn! We will watch a movie!" She then prances away. Legolas is tired, so, he returns to his room. But the same three boys block his way. "You shouldn't leave your cute little pet alone." Legolas ignores them, and continues to walk. "We can't harm you, but that servant of yours… we might." He stops walking, and then looks at them furiously. The three boys disappear after that. Legolas returns to his room and sleeps.

It's midnight, and Mitsy hasn't return yet. Legolas gets out from his bed, "Maybe she got lost." His eyes are failing him quickly, as they shut close, and he sleeps throughout the night.

7:00 a.m., and Legolas wakes up from the sunlight, beaming out form the windows. He stands up, closes the curtains and looks at the time. _Did she return? _It's almost time for the competition, and Legolas decided to go on without Mitsy. Inside the lounge, the finalists are preparing themselves for the championship. Legolas, who is cleaning his bow, is disturbed by three boys, the same boys who kept distracting him since day one. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to decide something. You see, last night there is this girl who was buying tons of chips and drinks. And well…" Legolas stands up, grabbing the guy's shirt. "Where is she?" The guy looks at him in the eyes, "Put me down or you're fans will see your evil side." Legolas smirks at him, "You actually think I care?" Legolas grips unto his shirt tightly. The guy who seems to be their leader puts his hand on Legolas' shoulder, then whispers to his ear softly, "If you hurt an of us, then I'll tell my other friend to hurt… your friend." Legolas lets go, "What do you want." The leader smiles at him, "I want you to drop out from the competition, and then I'll tell you where she is… deal?" Legolas didn't think twice as he agrees on this deal.

The competition is starting, and the first competitor is missing, "Where is Legolas?" One of the three boys announces that Legolas has dropped out from the competition.

Meanwhile, Legolas is running through the hallways of the building, and finally reaching his destination. He opens the room with the key that the guy gave him. He opens the door, and inside the room is Mitsy, tied up, and unconscious. He runs to her, taking off the ropes with his hands, "Mitsy, wake up, Mitsy!" He shrugs her a bit, "Please wake up… I'm sorry… I…" Mitsy wakes up, seeing Legolas with teary eyes, "I'm not dead you know, so don't even try to cry." She sits up on her own. "Legolas, why are you here?" He looks at her, and then looks away, "I came looking for you… and for them to tell me where you are, I quit the competition." She slaps him, "Are you crazy? You can look for me after you win!" Legolas is speechless. "Come on!" She grabs him by the hand and runs back to where the competition is being held. And before the so-called leader takes Legolas' place, Mitsy enters the area shouting, "I LIVE!!!" She has everyone's attention, "Legolas is here, and he will compete!" The guy looks at her, "But it's too late, I win." She lets go of Legolas and turns her attention to the guy who kidnapped her, "Do you know how hot it is in that room?" Everyone is now looking at the guy with questioning faces. "What are you talking about?" His voice is a bit shaky, "Don't pretend, you took advantage on my clumsiness, as I slide down, dropping everything on my arms. Then you and your minions tied me up. Of course I resist… but then I slip again and bump into a wall."

"Sir, can I still compete?" Legolas speaks with pride. "Of course," The org agrees, and lets him compete. By the end of the day, Legolas claims what is rightfully his. The three boys are suspended, and Mitsy is happy as well. The competition is over and they all return to Eldred. Going down the bus, Mitsy who is carrying everything falls epically on the ground. Legolas looks at her the same, but both of them knows that whatever happened to them back at that place will affect everything about their relationship as servant and master. Legolas leaves her with all his stuff. Mitsy carries them all their stuff with all his strength, and saying, "I think I like my Master." She blushes a bit, and laughs her pain throughout that time.

**+=-_-=+ **

**NOTE: And for chapter 3… NUADA!!! XDDD LOL~!!! Thanks for still reading this story. See you in the next chapters! Chow~! X3**


	3. Enter, the dark prince

One of Eldred's school festivals is coming up. This one is held 3 weeks after the Archery Competition. Fall is just starting, and everyone in Eldred is busy. Legolas, being the beloved prince of Eldred, is very busy. Since Mitsy is his servant, she shares his work with what she can. But something is different nowadays. They seem to be more friendly than usual. Legolas makes sure that Mitsy doesn't get tired with all the work and they will certainly go out and eat together everyday. It seems like they are dating, but they just love to accompany each other. Mitsy never crosses the line of their relationship of "Master and Servant," because she knows that no matter what happens, Legolas will never take her as a lover.

One afternoon, Mitsy is all alone. This becomes common, because she's not part of the student body committee to actually participate side-by-side with Legolas, so she is left alone. Since the beginning of the week, she usually wanders off the school grounds, expecting something to happen. But the woods are just as_ woodsy _as ever. Mitsy never gets tired of this new hobby of hers, especially this afternoon, as she hears a strange noise coming from the deeper part of the woods.

She walks slowly, reaching the origin of this strange sound that she keeps on hearing. Our little heroine finds herself standing in front of a hollow tree. "I never thought a hollow tree can be found here in Eldred." The sound disappears. Mitsy climbs the hollow tree, sitting on one of its branches. She looks up to the sky, covering her face with her right hand. She puts her hands down and closes her eyes, humming the strange noise she heard earlier. _Come to think of it, the strange noise has a nice tune in it, _she thought about it, and then she recalls the tone perfectly. The trees are making quite a harmonious melody with her humming, as the wind blows in cue with the leaves. Mitsy giggles at this, stopping the beautiful melody. She stands up slowly, looks down, and then looks up. "It seems like this day gets better every second~!" Then the branch breaks, and she falls down the hollow tree.

The sound of breaking bones, the epic feeling of her head bleeding… this is the exact thoughts she is thinking as she falls down the tree. But it didn't happen at all. Instead, she can feel the warmth of someone's hands and chest, as if someone catches her before she falls down. She slowly opens her eyes to see a guy.

He seems to be really fit. His eyes are scary, but sad at the same time. His hair is long, come to think of it, it was the same length as Legolas before the big accident. Mitsy blinks continuously, speechless, and being really pathetic, she opens her mouth. "If you were a tree, you'll be this hallow one right here!" Dumb, very, very dumb. The guy lets go of her, dropping her to the ground. He glares at Mitsy, his eyes like daggers. Mitsy stands up, fixes herself, then smiles, "Sorry, wrong choice of words. I'm Mitsy, thanks for preventing a terrifying experience to happen." She scratches her hair. The guy looks at her in a more proper manner. "My name is Nuada. I am here for Legolas' head. Have you seen him?" Mitsy chuckles a bit. "Cool! Can I see his dead head when your finish with him?" Her reply, a bit sarcastic, she didn't think someone will actually cut Legolas' throat. Nuada notices her tone, he puts a hood on. "I am not the type who jokes. You are wasting my time, human." And then the wind blows, and the mysterious guy disappears in front of her very eyes. Mitsy is once again… speechless.

Its night time about 7 pm. Mitsy is walking alone in the corridors. She is holding tons of books. The books are for Legolas, he needs them for the research he is doing. Mitsy is his slave, so she is doing this for her master. The instruction given to her by her master is to meet up with her by the garden. "Garden? Why there..?" She is so alone that she just wants to talk. The corridors are creepy, there are no lights, and the wind is blowing gently, through the seemingly haunted corridors of Eldred. Mitsy arrives in her destination, she finds Legolas asleep, lying down under a tree. She drops the books beside the sleeping prince. He wakes up. "Mitsy, you're early." Our young heroine sits beside Legolas. "You look like a mess, have you been sleeping these past days?" Legolas yawns. "Nope, I have been too busy to think about sleeping." Mitsy grabs a certain book. "Have you read this book?" Legolas looks at her, and nods. "Oh…" She then smiles, and then, she slams the book on his head. "Ouch!!!" Misty continues to hit him with the book. Legolas is covering his head with both arms. "Stop! Hey! Misty! I command you to stop!" Mitsy stops. "What was that for!?" She smiles at him. "You need it!" Then she walks away, "Where are you going?" Legolas fixes his hair. "To my room, see you around master~!" And so, Mitsy leaves Legolas and his aching head.

Somewhere hidden on the roofs of Eldred's magnificent buildings is Nuada, his eyes follows Mitsy as she walks away. "Who are you?" He looks back at Legolas. "And what is your relationship with him?" He looks closely at Eldred's beloved prince as he rubs his head. Nuada takes out his awesome spear. "No matter, I'll kill you tonight anyways." He jumps down from the roof, lands perfectly to the ground, and then flawlessly jumps from tree to tree.

Legolas remains standing. He sighs epically. _I was hoping for a romantic moment with her, but of course… she's not the run in a mill type of girl. _He looks at the book that she used earlier to hit him with. He picks it up. _I guess she's worried. _He hears an abnormal movement from the trees. He blinks, and Nuada's spear is touching his throat. "Nuada, are you here to fight me?" Nuada smirks at him. "Fight you? I'm here to kill you." Legolas closes his eyes. "Then I bet you came prepared." In a flash, Legolas jumps backwards, landing on the roof. Nuada is not surprised, Legolas is pretty good, and he is aware of that fact. He joins Legolas on the roof. "Are your ready to die?" Nuada spins his spear into position. "Are you ready to go home empty handed? Because I'm not losing to an exiled prince like you Nuada," And with that, the battle begins.

Nuada is taunting Legolas with his fancy spear, spinning it like crazy. Legolas is empty handed for the moment, but he is not the type who will die easily. Nuada is good with close combats, while Legolas good with both close and long range combats. His agility is quite impressive too, Nuada that is, but Legolas is pretty good in this criteria as well. Both fast and awesome, but only one will win this fight.

Legolas sprints towards Nuada, his fist tighten, and eyes are focus. An upper-cut, but Nuada knows about it, so he evaded easily. A counter-attack is properly executed by Nuada, his spear decreases length, giving Nuada the advantage to move forward, towards his opponent, and in a certain distance, he increases the spear and easily moves the weapon towards the neck. A difficult maneuver needs to be done so our beloved prince can dodge the attack. He steps backward, bends slightly, then spins his body in a 360 degrees, and kicks the spear away from Nuada's hands. Successfully, Legolas' risky move enables him to run away and get his bow and arrow. Nuada is angry now. He picks up his spear and disappears into the darkness.

He arrives at his room. His weapon is inside a well-designed case, made by a craftsman back in his home town. He takes 12 arrows. This is enough for fighting Nuada, but his opponent seems to have disappeared. Legolas looks for the exiled prince, but sadly, Nuada is not in Eldred anymore. He returns to his room. Lying on his bed, he drifts into a deep sleep.

Morning has come, and our mischievous little heroine is currently playing the flute. Mitsy is joyfully playing the song, "Morning." She is sitting on the edge of her bed. Both her feet are complimenting her music as they both tap the floor. _What a beautiful morning~! I hope this day will just be awesome~!!! _A ruckus can be heard from the outside, she stops playing the flute and listens to what the seniors has to say. "I heard from the council members that Legolas didn't show up." This girl is playing with her hair, chewing bubblegum. Mitsy slowly peeks at these girls. "I heard he's sick." The straight haired girl with glasses replies. "No one has entered his room yet, he doesn't answer anyone who knocks or call… to tell you the truth girls, I'm a bit worried." Legolas' loyal fangirl, playing with her fingers, a bit of stress can be seen in her eyes. Mitsy closes the door slowly. "I bet I can see what that guy is up tom since he gave me an extra key to his room~" Mitsy exits her room and decides to check up on her master.

She is now in front of Legolas' door. The key in her hand slowly unlocks the door. "Master~?" She enters the room, and then closes the door gently. She turns around to see what her master is doing. Legolas is sleeping. "I'm glad he is taking a nap." She skips joyfully, and then she sits beside the sleeping prince. "You had the whole school worried, LOL! I can't believe I just said 'LOL' and it doesn't make sense why I'm saying it again!" She laughs hysterically. "I'm just glad you're sleeping, like I have said before… don't overdo it." Her tone is a bit mellow as she said this. Legolas opens his eyes slowly, "Am I worrying you..?" Startled from the fact that Legolas is awake, she jumps out of the bed. "Don't scare me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack." Legolas sits up, his hair falling into his face dramatically. "Am I worrying you Mitsy?" He seems to be waiting for her reply. She stands up, and sits beside Legolas. "Do you want me to worry?"

Legolas is expecting a "Yes" or a "No," but not this one, it's different. Her words are unexpected. His heart is trembling hard. He is sweating. Words won't come out from his mouth. He is looking at her. Her eyes are looking into his eyes, drowning him. He is speechless, and is not prepared for what she just asked. Does he want her to worry? Is that really a question? What is she saying? Questions instantly come in his mind. She is patiently waiting for his reply, like a good servant. _Servant, is she talking to me like a good servant? Is it the only reason she will say those words? Mitsy… _

The window opens. Both immediately look at the window. Eyes are wide open, surprise to see Nuada… wearing a hood. He enters the room with his spear in his right hand. He points the spear to Legolas, then to Mitsy. "Who are you?" Mitsy is confused. She stands up shaking, away from the spear. "The HECK!? What is with the weapon man?!" Nuada glares at Mitsy. She squeals, and then she hides inside the closet like a good coward that she is. Legolas holds the spear. "You don't have to scare her like that, Nuada." The dark prince just smirks at him. "But she is so cute when she's afraid." Legolas tightens his grip on the weapon that he is holding. "Wipe that stupid smirk in your face." Angry, frustrated, and confused? Mitsy peeks from the closet to see what is happening. _What the hell is going on here!? That guy from yesterday… is he really going to kill Legolas and takes his head off? And how did he get to that window? Isn't this room in the 3__rd__ floor!? And that weapon… scary… this guy is nuts! Legolas, is weak, can he fight? _Nuada looks at Mitsy, peeking from the closet. "Like I said, Mitsy… who are you to Legolas? What is your relationship?" Mitsy slowly steps out from the closet. "Legolas and I are Master and Servant. I'm his servant~! And uhm… can I ask why you want to kill my master?" Nuada laughs, he covers his mouth, drops his weapon, holding his stomach. "Servant… that is just hilarious!" Legolas is speechless. _Since when did he smile… laugh!? And what's so funny about that? Is he really stupid..?_ Legolas is annoyed now. He grabs Nuada by his shirt, lifting him from the ground. "Since when did you learn how to laugh?" Nuada stops from laughing. "My apologies, Legolas… but is she really your servant?" Legolas is a bit confused, he drops Nuada. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," Nuada fixes his shirt. "Then why were you laughing?" Legolas looks at him with annoyance in his eyes. Nuada is now standing next to Mitsy. Legolas glares at him, "What are you trying to say, Nuada." He puts his arm around Mitsy. "I'm saying… that I'm going to enroll in this school now. The Elders will understand… this can also regain my honor from being an exiled prince." Mitsy is just standing, not caring at all in whatever that is happening. "Besides, if you still refuse to rule the kingdom… I'll be next in line."

"Wait, kingdom?" She looks at Legolas, then Nuada, "What kingdom?" Nuada pushes Mitsy back to the closet, locking the door with a chair. He looks at Legolas, "She doesn't know?" Legolas looks away, "Why would I tell her?" Nuada picks up his spear, and then cleans it a bit. "Don't you like her?"

"What!? That pathetic girl? Are you serious Nuada?"

"You can't fool my eyes Legolas, you look at her differently."

"You need to fix those eyes then Nuada."

"Tell her the truth about us."

"Never."

"Stubborn."

"Stupid."

"Idiot."

"We can do this all day Nuada, but she is just my servant."

"Then you won't mind if I take her?" Nuada waits for his reply. Legolas opens the closet, grabs Mitsy, and throws her to Nuada. He catches her. "Take her, she is not important. She fails to be a servant and thinks we are friends." Misty is speechless. The looks on her master's eyes are real and unbreakable. He wants her gone. Nuada carries her in his arms like a princess. "Then I'll take her… and tell her about us." And with that… the dark prince jumps out the window, and disappears.

**+=-_-=+**

**NOTE: Sorry for the long delay of this chapter… it's school. But here is Nuada! The next chapter will be Mitsy's little trip to the Elven land of whatever! LOL~!!! XD Hope you guys love reading this. Chow~!**


	4. Eldred, the Elf Kingdom

Our young heroine is drowning into the Abyss of Eldred, a very deep lake that seems to never end. She reaches out for the surface, but she keeps going down. Something is dragging her down. But she doesn't feel stress at all. It's as if drowning is releasing a huge amount of stress inside of her. Stress that she doesn't know of… no one is saving her, is she that irrelevant?_ Damn, I think I want to die. How did this happen anyways? This strange place… Elves? Legolas… a prince… Nuada, also known as the dark prince of Eldred… Eldred? Isn't that the name of my school? Wait… Elves exist!? _Mitsy swims out to the surface, finally she breathes. She panics, and starts to shout, "ELVES!? PRINCES!!? THE HELL!?!?!?!?"

She swims out of the lake. She spots a cabin nearby. Smoke is coming out from the yard. She walks to that place and finds Nuada, cooking. Mitsy stands in front of the fire where Nuada is cooking a weird fish-like thing. "You… YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME IN THIS FAIRYTALE SHIT!!?" Nuada looks away, ignoring Mitsy. She kicks the stone where the fire is placed. The fire disappears. "Now do I have our attention, Mr. Dark Prince~!?" Nuada stands up and lifts Mitsy from the ground with only one hand. She looks at him straight in the eyes. Mitsy will not be afraid, but how epic… she fails and starts to shiver in fear. Nuada notices the fear in her eyes. He smirks, and knows what to say to her, "You know how pathetic you look right now? You think I'll be threatened by your stupidity? You disgust me, human." He throws her mercilessly to the tree, snaps his fingers, commanding the tree to hold on to her. "What the hell!?" Misty screams, trying to escape from the wrath of the moving vines from the tree that she is intact to.

The dark prince has no more intentions to let the young heroine live. She has no use to him, now that Legolas is not coming to save her. The vines are now strangling her neck. Her limbs are not able to move. She struggles to breathe, but her efforts are useless. Her eyes are starting to blur. _I am so pathetic… I am not capable to fight him. I don't think he's human!? I hope I'm just dreaming… this can't be real, it just can't be._ The last thing she saw before fainting is an arrow, coming towards her head. She saw the arrow reach her the vines in her head. Mitsy is now unconscious.

A dozen of arrows come shooting from the skies. Nuada evades them easily. He spots the archer, he provokes him. "That was pathetic, are you sure you know how to use that bow? Or are you just stupid?" The archer attacks again, this time, the sky is painted with arrows. Nuada smiles, "Now that's what I want, a challenge." He withdraws his spear. Immediately, he increases the length of his weapon, he starts to spin it around, blocking multiples of arrows. From the sky is the archer, in his right hand, a silver arrow. The dark prince speaks, "Die you pathetic fool." The moment the archer steps to the ground, Nuada jolts towards this person. With an incredible speed, he immediately reaches his opponent. He takes hold of the arrow, and then breaks the archer's right arm. Nuada then reveals the archer's face, removing the hood. The archer is the Southern Queen, Elvira. The dark prince throws her to the ground. She looks up to Nuada's dark eyes. "Nuada, where is my son? And who is that human girl?" Nuada kicks the queen, sending her to the dirt once again. "I'll kill him soon, Elvira." The queen shivers in complete fear, the dark prince's eyes burns with murderous intent. "You just wait Elvira. I'll send his head to the Southern Palace soon." Elvira stands up, her knees weakened by Nuada's deadly presence. She escapes with no other intentions to save the so-called human girl. Poor Mitsy…

The arrow that shot the vines in Mitsy's head somewhat releases her from Nuada's wrath. The dark prince checks the arrow that is attached to the vine. "This is not Elvira's, I can tell…" He senses someone from a far, 8 km to be exact. A legendary archer, able to see from such a distance, and is able to aim flawlessly, and lands the arrow to his target perfectly. This archer is none other than, "Legolas." Eldred's beloved prince is coming to Nuada fast. He immediately reaches him, and passes him.

Alas, the other prince takes Mitsy's unconscious body away from his eternal rival. His speed enables him to pass Nuada like wind. Legolas and Mitsy are now free from the dark prince, for now.

Legolas takes Mitsy to a town. He seeks help from a doctor, "Is there any doctor here?" A young female pulls his shirt, and points at a tree house. The beloved prince smiles at the elf girl, "Thank you." Legolas jumps over branches, as he reaches the tree house. A middle-aged woman greets him, "Beloved prince, we are honored." She bows, and welcomes him. Legolas bows his head a bit, to show respect to the landlady. He speaks with a tone of desperation. "My friend is not an elf. I don't know what effects Eldred might have done to her body. Also, she is a victim of an intense strangling." The woman smiles back at the dear prince. "Take her to my room, I will heal her wounds." He obeys her, bringing Mitsy in the room, placing her to the bed.

The woman opens a drawer. She reaches in to get some herbs. Legolas seems distress, his eyes says it all. The woman notices, she applies the herbs to Mitsy's wounds, and begins to talk. "You seem to be worried my prince, is she that important to you?" Legolas looks away, "No." He walks out of the room. "Inform me if she wakes up, I'll be eating ramen…" She nods, "I will my prince." Legolas jumps down the tree house.

At about 3 hours, our little heroine wakes up. Her eyes widen, and she sits up. The woman comes to her with tea. "Good morning, tea?" Mitsy starts to calm. The tea seems to be calming her mind and soul. She drinks the tea that is given to her. After she exhales, Mitsy notices the elfish ears of the woman beside her. "I guess I'm not dreaming huh?" The woman is surprise. "You seem calm for a first timer, do you believe in mythical creatures?" Mitsy chuckles a bit, "No. You can say that my calmness is a result of an earlier incident about this whole thing. I'm Mitsy," She reaches her hand towards the woman, "You are?" The woman smiles kindly at her, and shakes her hand, "I am Bridgette."

Inside a place called, "Ichikaru's Ramen" is our beloved prince, eating ramen, and a dozen of fish cakes. Ichikaru, the chef and owner of the place, notices Legolas, drowning in his thoughts. Ichikaru taps Legolas' head with a spoon. "My prince, you seem to be thinking really deep. Is it about that human girl~?" Legolas chokes at that statement. "I see, well… you should get her flowers~!" Legolas glares at Ichikaru. "She is just my servant." Ichikaru is speechless, looking at the doorway of his restaurant, as Mitsy stands, her face a bit angry. She speaks, "For your information, you just disowned me, remember?" Her voice attacks Legolas like a dagger through his heart. He slowly turns around. She continues, "Bring me back to our school now."

Legolas stands up, he replies to her demand, "I want to, trust me… but I am in no condition to return to the human world." She runs to him, grabbing his shirt, her hands are shaking a bit, "Then tell me how to get there!? Legolas, tell me!!!" She starts to cry. Tears starts falling from her eyes, but Legolas can't do anything but look away. "Look at me! Damn Legolas! LOOK AT ME!?" Someone grabs Mitsy away from Legolas. "Miss me?" Nuada holds Mitsy with one hand, while the other is holding his spear, pointing it in her neck. Legolas grabs his weapon. He grabs two arrows from his back, and aims it to Nuada. "Release her Nuada. she has nothing to do with this." The dark prince smiles at him, "But she is so cute, like a little puppy." Sarcasm fills the tone of his voice. Legolas puts down his bow n' arrow, his voice mellows down. "Please Nuada, take me instead. You want my head, take it." Nuada laughs diabolically, "Seriously? You pathetic prince, this human has no worth, yet you will sacrifice yourself, return here when the Elders are furious of you leaving in the first place. You are stupid, like Elvira." Legolas drops the weapon in his hands. "My mother spoke to you?" Nuada releases Mitsy. "Yes, she attempts to kill me, knowing that I will kill you. But fails epically…" Legolas notices Mitsy escaping, pathetically crawling away from the dark prince. "Mitsy, you fool. What the heck are you doing?" Mitsy stands up, "I am not going to hang around you crazy people… elves? Whatever." She runs.

Mitsy is running away. _Legolas and that Nuada are crazy!? Those ears are weird, and I can't believe they pretended to be humans!!? I just want to get out of this dreadful place. I can't stand this fairytale land!!! _Being the clumsiest person alive, she gets captured by a trap, sends her flying like some kind of bird, stupid bird that is. "Why does this always happen to me!?" She ends up on one of the highest tree in the forest. "Curse you clumsiness…" She sits up slowly, rubbing her aching back. Luckily, Misty lands on a huge nest that prevents a more threatening condition. "It's a nest, a huge one too." She stands up, jumps up and down, and then… a gigantic owl comes to the nest. The owl has strange markings in its feathers, and this owl has a long neck. The tail is strange too. It has a strange orb in the end, and the feathers looks like it's from a porcupine or something. This owl looks like it came out from a mythological creature book, in the library of complete nonsense. It speaks, "Mitsy…" The owl's head comes to Mitsy, close enough to look at her straight in the eyes. "Mitsy, I am here, and you are too. You, the human girl who lacks a lot of fortune, and is the favorite of misfortune… You are her, and I am too." A huge question mark seems to pop up in Mitsy's head. "What are you talking about?" The eye's of the owl smiles. "You are very fortunate to have met both the Beloved Prince, and the Dark Prince." Our heroine shifts from a questioning face, to a murderous one. "FORTUNATE!? Those two are killing me!!!" The owl enters the nest, sitting in front of Mitsy. "You are here, and I am as well…" Mitsy is now annoyed. "And I am getting really pissed. What do you want to say?" The owl looks away for a second, and after blinking twice, it returns its attention to Mitsy. "You are crazy."

Mitsy has heard enough, her patience has been tested to many times for one day. She's just human after all. She can't posses' perfect patience. So, she starts to shout at the weird creature before her. "I'm crazy? I'M CRAZY!?" She has lost her sanity, and is now… insane. "YOU WANT TO SEE HOW CRAZY I AM!? I'LL SHOW YOU! COME! SEE ME FLY YOU FREAK!!?" She positions herself in the edge of the nest, looking down, estimating the height of the tree. "I believe I can fly~!!!" Mitsy jumps. The owl saves her from death. Eventually, Mitsy snaps back to sanity. "Thanks… Owl..?" The owl throws her inside the waterfalls. Misty bumps into a huge tombstone. She stands up, rubbing her aching head. "Stupid owl," She mumbles to herself.

Inside the waterfalls, Misty starts to wander around the place. The owl's voice enters her head, "Mitsy…" Startled from the voice, she jumps, hitting her head on the ceiling. "Stupid Owl…" She rubs her head, again. "The tombstone, read it." She sighs. Misty returns to the entrance of the waterfalls. She faces the tombstone and reads it. "I am thou… Thou art I… The Harbinger of Mischief..?" The writings in the tombstone slowly disappear, and then she faints. Mitsy starts dreaming…

In her dream is the owl. She is standing on dark blue water. The place is swallowed by a thick fog. Mitsy looks around. She can see 9 different types of stones. The reflections of the stones are shadows. The owl speaks in a more mellow tone, "Mitsy…" She looks back to the owl. "I am your animal guardian. I am here to make sure you fulfill your purpose as the Harbinger of Mischief." Mitsy kicks the owl. "That's for my aching head~!" She uppercuts the owl, "And that's for the upcoming bruises that I have predicted in the future, since you make it sound like you'll be with me forever~!" She is now at peace. "Continue…" The owl fixes its feathers. "Like I was saying…" The aura of the owl turns to a more serious one. "You will find these stones. After you have collected them, you will dream this dream again, and you will be granted two freedoms." The owl slowly disappears. "I am Ystim, your animal guardian. With me, you are able to use my skills. Use me wisely…" Mitsy sinks unto the dark blue waters. "Now… wake up."

Mitsy opens her eyes, she finds herself in a queen size bed. She sits up, and receives a painful headache. "What is this… hangover?" Someone enters the room. She is wearing a beautiful gown… and a crown. "I am princess Nuala, you must be Misty." Behind Nuala are two familiar elves. "Mitsy, you're alive," says the beloved prince. "The pathetic human is alive," says the dark prince. "Oh no… the wannabe princes are here to kill me with their inhumanity of pure stupidity and drama." She smiles, being sarcastic to the two princes. Legolas replies to her sarcasm, "Pardon me? You slave." Mitsy interrupts him, "Ex-Slave." Nuada speaks, "Useless human." Mitsy knows the exact words to say, "Legolas' lover~!" Both Nuala and Legolas chuckles a bit, Nuada tightens his grip.

Mitsy is not finish, not yet. "Oh? Why are you laughing Legolas~? You're as gay as Nuada." Mitsy get his attention.

"I am not infatuated with this dramatic prince," says Legolas.

"And I am not the lover of this fool," says Nuada.

"Well, yes… but you guys are still gay~!" She teases them, "You're so gay, and you don't even like boys~!!?" Mitsy laughs sweetly. The two princes take out their weapons, and aim it at Mitsy. Nuala is the only reason that Mitsy is still alive. And with this, Mitsy's Mischievous Journey officially begins.

**+=-_-=+**

**NOTE: Nuala is now officially included in the story! Haha! This was fun to write~!? XDDD LOL~!!! Hope you guys like it as much as I did. So, who will match better with Mitsy: Nuada or Legolas? (^_^)\/,,**


	5. How the typical Elf Girl have fun

**Chapter 5**

Waking up in such a place is still new to our heroine, with a title that speaks of who she is, The Harbinger of Mischief. It sucks for such a human girl to be a slave, then a hostage, then worthless, ex-salve, and lastly, a girl given a stupid title and bird-like-thingy... none of these were connected to freedom, and that WAS what she wanted ever since she has entered Eldred. Now, all she wants is to get the hell out of fairytale land.

Mitsy is looking unto the horizons, wishing that she could just call her guardian pet and fly out of elf town... or whatever it's called.

"You seem distressed, even though your title is well-known, and an honourable name to receive." Nuala enters the room, her beauty captivating our heroine. Strange, I know.

"Oh Nuala, you're beautiful and you don't have to worry about many things..." Mitsy looks at the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, and then paints her face with the saddest one on the entire... elf kingdom..? Whatever.

"Please Mitsy, my looks are nothing compared to yours," she smiles at her.

"Don't lie... I'm butt ugly, PERIOD." Mitsy replies with a deep and annoyed voice.

Nuala can't seem to do much. She really wants to see a smile in her face, but whatever she tries to do... Mitsy is so focused on being annoyed to whatever is causing her annoyance. The princess sits both herself and Mitsy to the floor. She then looks at our heroine with sparkling girly eyes, as she suddenly hold both of her hands, and speaks with the most excited voice a girl can give,

"I know what two free girls can do~!" She squeals with so much energy, almost similar to how the fangirls back in Eldred, the school that is, when Legolas passes by.

"You sound like a craze fan who is about to eat me up. But heck, I got nothing better to do! Let me experience an elf girl's way of spending time when they are bored!" She agrees to this, smiling with excitement. What a deranged girl needs is a way to wash all her problems away... and she needs one, stat! And with that, the girls, one elf, and one human, are ready to have some fun!

But nothing seems to be simple now...

"Father, I don't need an escort to go where I am going! I am old enough to go to places by myself. I'm not a baby anymore!" Nuala shouts at her father, the Northern King, Arturo. "I don't need Nuada to come with me," she looks at Mitsy, and then back to her father, "Nuada and Mitsy are not friends yet... and it's a 'girls only' thing." Spoken like a true teenage drama queen.

"My dear princess Nuala, my daughter, I am only doing this for your safety. Having Legolas here is already a problem, our beloved prince and his newly gained title, next to my son, your older twin brother. Both are to regain their place to be future rulers of Eldred, and to be able to do that... their rivalry must be stopped, and they should do whatever they can to look honourable." He looks at both the princes of Eldred. King Arturo sighs at the two of them.

Mitsy, who is not getting any of this, is just getting more and more annoyed. She desperately needs to relax, and so... she speaks,

"We'll take both the princes to be our bodyguards! Don't worry Nuala, it's all good~!" She takes the princes by the hand, bows her head to show her respects to the king, and then leaves the palace alongside the two princes of Eldred.

While walking...

"Are you sure you'll do just fine with both princes by our side?" Nuala clings to Mitsy like a worried girlfriend.

"Like I said, it's all good~! I just want to relax for once! Forget all this weird fairytale crap and just have fun!" Mitsy, regaining her happiness is not going to allow anything or anyone to ruin this one day! She wants some fun, and she wants it bad.

Nuala, seeing Mitsy smiling for a change, forgets her own dilemma and smiles back at Mitsy. "It's fun to have a girl friend for a change. As a princess, I don't get to have fun with any girls at the same age as mine, only the maids... and all of them are older than I am." The princess pushes back her perfect blond hair, and giggles.

"What is so funny?" Mitsy asks.

"It'll be fun to have you as a sister, but for that to be done... you have to marry Nuada." Nuala looks at her brother, and then Legolas, "but it seems you and Legolas are..."

Mitsy stops Nuala before she even says anything else, "Me," she points at herself, "and that guy were 'Servant and Master' then he disowned me, and now he is just annoying to me, and your brother tries to kill me whenever he gets a chance." She looks back at both princes, and then back at Nuala, "Who I want to spend the rest of my miserable life is a guy who might be the only human person that I know... which is back at my school." As she finishes saying such brutal words, which Legolas and Nuada heard, she walks in front of all of them, wanting to get to their destination soon.

Finally, they have arrived.

"Welcome your majesty~!" Says the hostess of the well-know Lake in Eldred, "we are honoured to have you in our beloved Lake."

"Wait the effing minute!?" Mitsy interrupts everything, as Nuala stops her before she continues to say anything else,

"Please don't react like that Mitsy..." Nuala whispers.

"Then explain to me why those two are in weird looking cloaks!?" Mitsy over-reacts.

Nuala covers Mitsy's mouth, "Their reputation here are quite severe... they have to hide their identities and remain only as our bodyguards." She hopes for a better response from Mitsy.

"Fine," she looks at both of the princes, "Bodyguards~! Please go and fetch us some cold beverages, and make it fast!" Mitsy looks at them with an evil looking face.

The two then disappears.

While the princes/bodyguards are away, the two girls are simply having fun together, as Nuala tours her around the Lake, which is actually a lot similar to a hot spring.

"This whole lake is famous because of its ability to release stress from one's mind and body," explains Nuala to her new friend.

"No kidding," Mitsy responds as she slowly sinks in the lake, "awesome..."

"Here is your cold beverage, milady~"

"Ack!!?" Mitsy screams as she feels the cold drink pressed in her skin, "Legolas!"

"Hello Misty, it's the first time I've seen you naked, right?" Smiles the naughty prince.

"Why are you inside here!?" violently replies Mitsy as she punches Legolas in the face.

"Well," Legolas fixes his jaw from the punch, "unlike humans, elves doesn't mind seeing other elves naked."

"Well I'm still human! So you deserved that punch you perverted asshole!!!" Mitsy attempts to cover her body, as she sinks it all in the lake, hoping the lake's mist will cover just enough of her skin.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Asks Legolas.

"Oh come on Legolas, she's simply embarrassed about the fact that she has zero sex appeal." Nuada answers Legolas, as if the answer was as easy as 1+1.

"What do you mean by that you psycho killer!?" Mitsy replies to Nuada's seemingly rude answer towards her body.

"Like I said," Nuada looks at Mitsy as she tries to hide her body, "there is no way you can posses any kind of sex appeal with... well..." he looks at Mitsy, his right brow slightly pushing upward,

"Well!? WHAT!!!" Misty anticipates for the obvious response from Nuada.

"Well, that." Nuada covers his mouth, as if he is about to barf.

Mitsy sinks in more, embarrassed about her body, and how Nuada degrades her to the fullest. Legolas notices this and tries to turn the atmosphere in a much better one.

"I won't say zero..." says Legolas, searching for the next thing that he should say.

"Well yes, I am giving her too much credit for zero. She's more like... -98 sex appeal." Nuada turns away, "She could kill an army if she strips herself in front of them. It's a fact. Everyone would simply poke their eyes off just to live..." He chuckles, satisfied with what he said.

Mitsy is now looking at Legolas, with her face burning with embarrassment and anger, "Well thanks for helping out... dumb narcissistic prince." She then swims deep in the mist, slowly disappearing from everyone's view.

Nuala, who is angry at her brother, slaps him so hard that a print of her hand is visible in his face. The mark also appears in hers, just because they have this stupid twin thing going on... it doesn't matter to her, the pain. But what matters to her right now is Mitsy, and how that insult might have affected her.

"Stupid Nuada, all I wanted was to have fun for once," she follows the slim tracks left by Mitsy, as Nuala traces her friend with her hand, sensing her annoyance in the Lake. Soon, even Nuala vanishes from the view of the two princes, searching desperately for her friend.

Somewhere inside the thick mist in the famous lake in Eldred is Mitsy, ranting about how annoying both Nuada and Legolas are, and that they should eat their words.

"DAMN LEGOLAS AND NUADA!!! WHAT DO THEY CARE ABOUT MY BODY ANYWAYS!!! LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M SOMEKIND OF JUNK THAT SUCKS AS HELL!!? I AM NOT SOMEONE WHO THEY CAN JUST DEGRADE!!! WHO CARES IF THEY BOTH ARE GOOD-LOOKING!? AND I BET THEY HAVE AWESOME BODIES!!! BUT THEY HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME!!! ESPECIALLY THAT STUPID, NO GOOD, IDIOT, WHOSE NAME IS NUADA!!!" She shouts, splashing water like a kid.

"Ah... you are angry?"

"ACK!!? You stupid bird, what do you want?" She jumps out of shock, and then calms after 2 minutes, feeling her heartbeat, throbbing like crazy.

"Yes, I am Ystim. And I am here because a stone is close by... can you not feel it?" Ystim looks down at our heroine.

"No, I do not feel anything... because I'm too busy ranting about how rude Nuada and Legolas are!!!" She folds her arms, looking down at her reflection.

"Ahh... love."

"WHAT!? That is what you sense from all this anger!!? LOVE!!?!?!? YOU STUPID BIRD," Mitsy jumps at Ystim, wrestling the bird with all her might. As Mitsy finds herself brawling with her guardian pet, she suddenly feels something strange, as if someone needs her help... she stops beating the life out of the owl. "What is this strange feeling??" Her right hand reaches for her bare chest, as she senses the weird presence approaching.

"It's here, the stone is here." Ystim looks at the seemingly endless lake, as a huge shadow slowly appears from it. "Listen carefully... what you will about to see is something that you wish you will not see... prepare yourself, Harbinger of Mischief."

The clear waters of the lake slowly turns dark, as the relaxing feeling turns into sudden fear of what lies beyond the mist. Slowly engulfing our heroine, the shadow soon appears visible to the eyes of the human girl. Dark scales, bloody eyes, huge, scary, three-headed snake that is looking straight at Mitsy with glaring eyes.

"You must be my next meal." Says the hungry - looking monster as it drools upon the cowardly shaking human.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-food...." Mitsy points at her chubby self, "You won't like me, I'll ruin your stomach, t-t-t-t-t-trust me," stutters the so-called heroine of this unlikely story, as she hears her heart thumping.

"Mitsy, do not fear this monster... he is only weak, he is no stone," says Ystim, trying to encourage Mitsy.

"Of course it's not a stone! It's FREAKING BREATHING AND MOVING!!!" shouts the scared human girl.

"You have so much to learn... I don't think you can even defeat this thing yet, even though it is just weak," replies the owl, fixing its feathers so calmly, as if the monster in front of them opposes no threat to it at all.

"Oh you talk so high of yourself, then go ahead and defeat it! I am not gonna survive a fight with that!" She pushes Ystim towards the monster, but her guardian pet simply dives in the lake and disappears, leaving the hopeless teenager and her stupid life that might end with a snap from the scary snake that calls her food. "Damn bird."

The snake monster thingy attacks Mitsy with its left head, mouth wide-open, fangs showing, and its venom spitting out from the inside of its mouth. Mitsy, who knows nothing about fighting monsters dives in the lake herself, shocked of how deep it was. _I can't believe I was strolling calmly without even knowing how deep this lake is. _She thought to herself swimming with her life depending on it as she spots the right head diving with her, and catching up quickly. She is not equipped with any idea how to live at the position she is at that moment, but the moment she kicks the head of the disgusting snake, something she is not prepared to see happens.

"No way!?"

The head suddenly breaks like glass, as blood comes bursting out from it like crazy. Mitsy, after seeing this, comes out of the water for air. "I freaking killed that thing!!!" The monster surprises our heroine with its middle head, swallowing her instantly. But midway through its insides, Mitsy cuts its neck, sending the middle head sinking. The remaining head decides to try its luck, but the moment Mitsy's fist meets its nose, the snake loses consciousness and dies in the waters, as blood comes out from the three-headed snake.

Mitsy swims towards a tree that seems to live on top of the water, as if the tree is floating. She catches her breath, trying to understand what is going on. "Since when did I posses such power?"

"Since you became the Harbinger of Mischief," Ystim appears on one of the branches.

"Oh..." Mitsy looks at her hands, and then looks back at the owl. And after clearing her head, Mitsy sends her guardian pet flying with her crazy uppercut, "STUPID BIRD!!! That's for giving me a heart attack! Leaving me alone with that snake thingy..." She covers her body once more, as she shivers from the cold as an effect of her nakedness.

"Mitsy, you are naked," bluntly says the bird, "you must be cold."

"Why, thank you for noticing!" She replies quite sarcastically. "Now, is this whole stone thing in the Lake over? You did mention that the monster back then was only a weakling. Are you telling me something else is out there while I was fighting that thing?" She waits for Ystim to answer.

"Do you remember the dream?" The owl covers Mitsy's bare body with its huge wing, stretching as wide, and then embracing our heroine.

"Yup, the whole dark blue water stuff and the 9 different stones... and the shadows that seems like the reflection of the stones," She makes herself comfortable from the wings that covers her body, "what about it?"

Ystim envelopes her voice with a dark, strange, horrific tone, and as she speaks, it seems as if her voice is echoing in Mitsy's ears.

"_Listen carefully, as I tell you the real definition of our meeting. Those 9 stones represent a being, whether that being is an elf, a human, or a creature as strange as it gets. Those stones are the key to what Eldred will be facing. You might not understand it now, but your title is only yours alone. Be mindful of the stones that you will meet, for each of those stones will affect you entirely. Be aware that each stones represent a title, and such a title each stones should represent well. In due season, Eldred will face its down fall, as the Harbinger of Mischief should be equipped with all stones. If not, the fall will engulf you."_

Mitsy looks up at the owl, "Why me? And why should I be carrying such a title as a word like mischief in it? I know I only bring mischief... but is that a good thing?"

"_Mitsy, your title brings out the truth, that not everything can be fixed perfectly. It may not make any sense to you, but what I say is the truth."_

"You lost me at 'Mitsy' what are you saying?"

"_Eldred was given the two princes, day and night, the perfect combination. But all they brought in this land was chaos, war, and difficulty. This_ _place does not need any more perfect prince, or the princes that were said to bring liberty and peace amongst the lands of Eldred."_

"You're telling me that both Nuada and Legolas failed to do what they were born to do, and now the responsibility is given to me? Those damn princes."

"_Do not misunderstand, but it is not their fault why such things are happening in this land. Their parents dismissed the fact that no elf can be the one who can face the fall. Both kingdoms are convinced that they do not have to wait for the Harbinger of Mischief to save the land. And because of this, the fall was brought by their hopes and dreams..."_

"Let me get this straight, the princes of Eldred are the reason why the fall is coming???"

"_Yes... and No..."_

"Whatever. I get the whole deal of my title, how you make it sound so important..."

"_Eldred needs no perfect plan... what they need is someone who will not only surprise herself, but everyone else around her."_

"You're only making it hard for me to understand any of this..."

Ystim looks once more into the mist, as the same presence comes haunting our human girl. It must be the stone... but as it comes closer, Mitsy can feel her throat being crushed by its presence.

"Damn stone... show yourself you coward!"

"Mitsy?" It's Nuala.

Ystim, for some reason is no longer beside our heroine, as she simply puts the owl aside, not caring how the hell it disappeared, and joins Nuala in the waters.

"Nuala, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. You're strange shifting of feelings scared me when it suddenly disappeared. What have you been up to?"

Nuala touches Mitsy's forehead as she sees what she has been through while she was alone. From her temporary anger towards the princes, to a frightening experience with the monster, and a great shift to her normal self when she meets with her guardian pet. The princess withdraws her hand from her dear friend.

"I am sorry for having you go through such humiliation, promising to you stress free day. I am very sorry." Nuala starts to cry, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Don't cry Nuala, it's those princes that ruined everything. Besides, the day is not over yet... why won't we get out of this place and see what we can do outside!" She tries to cheer the princess up, showing a big smile on her face.

"Well, there is one thing I've always enjoyed doing..."

"Huh?"

In the end of the 'so-called' Elf girl way of spending awesome time together, everyone decided to go home. Mitsy still ignores the presence of both princes, as Nuala confesses that she thought the lake would have been the best girl bonding experience, since any other elf girl in Eldred says so. But what this princess thinks of a fun day is simply...

"Have you ever heard about 'The Mighty Brawl' before?" Says Nuala with a cute smile.

"What?"

**NOTE: OK! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED!!! IT WAS SCHOOL!!! BUT NOW THAT I HAVE GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL!!! I'D BE UPDATING A LOT!!! OK... OK~!!! LIKE THE PAST CHAPTERS... WRITING THIS ONE WAS AS EPIC AND AWESOME AS IT GETS!!! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS AGAIN, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS FEEL THE SAME ;P**

**I'VE TAKEN SOME REVIEWS ABOUT THE PAST CHAPTERS, HOW I WROTE IT, AND I HAVE TAKEN UP SOME GOOD ADVICE. I HOPE THE DIALOGUE IS MUCH CLEARER NOW...**

**LASTLY, I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO STILL READS THIS... EVEN THOUGH I'VE STOPPED UPDATING FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME. I WILL BE MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER SHORTLY. THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! XDDDDDDD LOL~!!!**


	6. The Mighty Brawler, Day 1

**Chapter 6**

Loud shouts of elves and monsters alike, shouting the words, "MIGHTY BRAWLER!!!" repeatedly as contestants from all around, and all kinds of races, wearing all different kinds of armor, wielding different types of weapons, and among all the shouts, contestants, and race, is a little known human girl, eyes widen, and gaping wide at the scenery.

"This is AWESOME!!!" Mitsy shouts from the top of her lungs.

"I'm glad you like it," Nuala fixes her helmet, "but are you sure you don't just wanna watch for awhile? I heard from Legolas that you don't know any sort of... well, fighting styles."

"Oh trust me, I wanna do this!" Mitsy grips tight to her Tri-sectional staff, which by the way is a gift from Nuala herself as she was told to pick a weapon in the castle earlier. "Besides, who would've known that you like these sort of things."

"Well, I'm no spoiled princess who is afraid of some little ol' dirt," She withdraws her weapon, "And please don't underestimate me because I look pampered."

"I sure won't, especially after seeing your reputation here as the undefeated champion!" Mitsy puts her arm around the princess, as she chuckles at her statement, "But please princess, don't go easy on me... I am the Harbinger of Mischief." She winks at the princess.

"I won't," She bows her head slightly. "Well now... see you in the championship, Mitsy." Nuala then disappears.

Mitsy, who is playing around like some ten year old kid and her new pair of gauntlets, meets her competitors. One in particular is a giant beast, with a buff looking body, and one eye. Yes, the dude is a Cyclops. This competitor is carrying a giant axe in his back and a bronze shield in his right arm. He comes towards the little girl, looking down at the human with a smile.

"You are human, little puny human girl." He pokes her in the head with his giant pinkie finger. Mitsy falls to the ground, her butt first, but stands up quickly, looking at the giant Cyclops. "What are you looking at small creature? You have no match for any of us here." He laughs with all his pride, holding his stomach, as he makes himself laugh so much that it hurts.

Our heroine, who doesn't want to brag about her title, cleans herself up, and remains quiet. The Cyclops, who doesn't seem to like her response, simply turns around, his chin up high, and leaves the human girl. But after this Cyclops is done bullying her, another competitor comes to face her. This time, the competitor is a girl who is apparently half horse. Yes, this one is a Centaur.

"Human, why are you about to risk your life? You are no match to any creatures here. Humans are the lowest kind of species ever made." Says the Centaur, as she degrades the human race.

"Wow, you must hate humans by that much." Mitsy replies.

"Humans are just so disgusting to me," She looks at Mitsy from head to toe.

"Funny how we judge... creatures? Whatever." Misty scratches her head, looking as if she doesn't care anymore about the said conversation. And because she seems to not care about any of the things the Centaur is saying to her, she simply waves goodbye, and leaves her.

From a certain distance are both princes whose reputation is not so great in the arena. Legolas, who loves the attention, is not getting any in this place. Nuada, who loves the fear in the eyes of those who looks at him, is not being feared by anyone in the place. Knowing how their reputation must've been destroyed completely, both of them are not going to sit around and watch their whole identity sink in to the bottom of the food-chain any longer. They have to regain power, respect, and their damn reputation back. So, both princes decide to join the competition.

The registration center...

"I want to join," Says both princes, looking at each other, and then back at the one who is registering the competitors.

"You guys?" Says the Gargoyle, looking at the princes, spits on the floor, and showing no respect towards the princes, as he continues to insult them. "You guys won't stand a chance with any of these competitors! Pampered idiots who brought the dawn in the land are as worthless as ever! Go and feed your insignificant flesh in the monsters of the deep." He laughs, as the other competitors around them laughs with him.

"Just register our names," Says Legolas whose ego is seriously wounded.

"Register us and we'll see who dies in the arena," Responds Nuada, not allowing the Gargoyle to disrespect him any longer.

"Fine, let the princes of the land die in the arena." The Gargoyle says, registering their names.

As the final registration has been signed, the competition is about to begin. Viewers from all around the land are shouting their favourite competitor's name, waving flags, and chanting words that don't even make sense in reality. From the poorest to the richest creatures joins in one harmony as the host for the evening arrives with her cute little imp wings in her sexy back, wearing the most revealing clothes ever, flaunting her flamboyant body as all the men starts to drool all over her.

"Welcome all the elves and monsters alike, as I finally start the very well-known event in the land of Eldred!" She shouts with a microphone in her hands, giggling like a real slut. "Today we have at least 7 new competitors who will bet their lives in the arena! But most importantly, in the ring, we will be having 3 special competitors!" She flies all around the whole place, holding all the hands of her fans, as she returns in the middle of the arena to introduce the 3 certain competitors. "First of all, we will be having a human competitor! Finally! Will be seeing a real live human die in agony~!" She says, as the crowd responds with both laughs and screams. "The other one of the three is a prince who has captivated all the hearts of the women here in Eldred! But leaving his land to go to the worthless humans, destroying his reputation to a complete zero! I hate him, you hate him! You'll see him die in the arena! And will cheer for his death!!!" She screams, as the crowd screams with her. "And last but not the least is another prince! He was feared before by all the creatures in the land, but he has done us wrong for destroying the Night Circus, and was exiled from the land! He is also the twin brother of our beloved reigning champion! He is as useless as the other prince! But if he dies in the arena, will our defending champion die as well?" The crowd goes wild for some reason. The hostess continues to say meaningless things, swaying her large boobies and her awesome ass, as the crowd cheers for everything she says. But finally, the fighting comes to a start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, handsome, beautiful, to the ugliest there is... let us start this damn show!!! Let me give you THE MIGHTY BRAWL!!!" She finally says, as the crowd jumps out of their seats, shouting even louder than before.

**THE BATTLE BEGINS... (AT THIS POINT, I'LL BE SUGGESTING SONGS THAT I AM LISTENING TOO WHILE I WRITE THE STORY. STARTING WITH...)**

**-BLAH, BLAH, BLAH BY KESHA-**

First match towards the fifth is as gruesome as it gets, as each battle has all the blood and guts in the world, being splattered in the floor with all the other remains. But apart from the gory stuff, the fight is a bit boring. But the next match, the sixth, is one of the awaited matches. It's Nuada versus one of the well-known fighters in the arena who goes by the name, The Heartless Witch of the South.

"I'd love to have a prince's soul..." The witch says as she seduces Nuada with her eyes.

Nuada drops his spear, as he walks towards the witch like a good boy. And as he faces the witch, she starts to chant, as a certain emblem comes out of her forehead, her hair flying all around, as if she came from this horror movie. But before going any further with her curse, she notices the spear suddenly floating from behind the prince, as Nuada immediately gestures his fingers to aim at the witch's head. Sadly, the witch is no simpleton to lose with such a dirty trick. The witch evades easily, but what she is not prepared to see is the prince jumping mid-high from the ground as he spins his spear, and summoning a bit of lightning from his move, and then attacking the witch with his next move.

"Lightning cannot kill me!" She evades the aerial attack that Nuada executed perfectly. The witch raises both her hands as she calls upon fire, as a small cloud appears above of her head, "Eat this!" The cloud suddenly starts shooting fire balls at Nuada.

"Pathetic," says Nuada, as he evades each fire. One in particular aims at Nuada both the head, stomach, and foot. Nuada jumps, turns his body in a 180 degrees position. The witch, who seems pissed about how easily the dark prince evades a triple fire attack, summons another one in a split of second while Nuada is still spinning in mid-air, and aims at his chest.

"Eat this you fool!"

Nuada who sees this gesture of attack immediately uses his spear, as he throws the ball of fire back at the witch's head. The witch dispels her magic before any damage happens to her.

"Damn prince, why won't you just stop moving and DIE!!!" She says, losing her patience.

"Fool, you'll be the one dead after my next move." Nuada calls upon the element of thunder as it strikes his spear, which seems to be collecting the lightning instead of shooting it at the witch. After collecting a huge amount of lightning, he disappears, as the ground swallows him whole.

"Aha! He just killed himself!" The witch rejoices, laughing at her victory.

The sexy host then raises her hand and is about to call the winner. But before she does, the witch suddenly screams, as a flash of lightning slices her in half. Nuada, who suddenly appears from below the witch, finishes her completely, leaving only her ashes in the wind. The crowd is silent for a couple of seconds, and after the host declares Nuada as the winner, the crowd cheers, shouting Nuada's name repeatedly. But the dark prince is not interested with any fame. He simply returns to his quarters, sitting with no care in the world.

Two more battles come after Nuada's. But none of those fights came close to the dark prince's awesome finishing move. The talk of the arena is Nuada's victory, as he finishes the witch as easy as ABC. But the next fight might change that.

"Next competitor is Legolas, the traitor," introduces the host.

Legolas stands up, and is about to enter the ring, but someone stops him. It's Mitsy.

"Hey idiot," She calls out to him, "Don't die yet ok?"

"Sure," he replies with a smile.

"Because I have to make you cry when we face off!!!" she shouts, laughing diabolically in the background.

Legolas sighs, wondering why the two of them cannot just be romantic for once. _She should've stopped with 'ok'. That would've been nicer... _He thought to himself as he faces his opponent.

**-HIT THE FLOOR BY LINKIN PARK-**

Brunette, wavy, and soft looking hair, tall and buff, and fair-skinned, and lastly... he has a pointy ears. This guy's an elf, and a very popular one, especially with the ladies. He goes by the name, Duke.

"Oh, you're the one who broke all my girlfriends' hearts, leaving all of them for the human school. You're strange, and I'll be making sure your only asset will be scarred by my sword." He threatens Legolas, who doesn't seem to be paying him any attention. "Hey pretty boy! Pay attention, will yah?" But Legolas is still bothered by Mitsy and her last words.

Duke has had enough, as he makes the first attack. His sword slides in the ground as it vertically slashes Legolas from his right foot to his left shoulder. Legolas stands bleeding in front of his opponent. "Ha!" He starts, "You're really pathetic aren't you?"

Legolas looks at his blood-stained clothes, "You better pay for this clothing, it happens to be my favourite one."

Duke puts a smirk in his face, "You think I care?"

Legolas, who has enough of the talking, raises his bow, as he aims four arrows upwards. He releases his fingers, as the arrows gracefully lands in the ground, not even leaving a scratch in his enemy. Duke who is getting bored, points his sword to Legolas, and in a matter of seconds, he dashes towards the prince with another attack from below, rotating his weapon to actually hit his opponent in the neck. Legolas, who is not moving at all, suddenly smiles at his opponent.

His opponent, who doesn't care if he smiles or anything suddenly stops, "What in the world.. I can't move my freaking body!?" Duke's sword is already touching the tip of Legolas' neck, but he is not able to continue any further with his plans. Everyone is focusing in the arena, as no one doesn't seem to understand why Duke is not moving, it's as if someone paused the whole fight with a remote or something! Everyone is bending forward to see what is happening.

"Eh, you don't want to kill me anymore?" Says Legolas, as he teases his opponent.

"Explain what the hell is going on!?" Shouts Duke, as he panics in his moment of vulnerability.

"Explain?" Legolas replies, as he plucks the string in his bow, "Why won't I just show you?"

As he plucks the string in his bow twice, a certain vibration occurs as the sound returns as an echo. Duke, who still doesn't know what is going on, suddenly drops his sword involuntarily, as a certain force sends him flying backwards. The sun reveals the strings intact to his flesh, squeezing him like some ol' meat for dinner. It appears to be that the arrows that Legolas shot earlier is there for a reason and that he didn't miss at all. It's part of his plan all along.

"Let's end this," says Legolas, as he withdraws a silver arrow from his back, and aims it at Duke's head, "This will shut you up for life." He pulls the arrow with the string backwards, positioning his hands for his final attack. But instead of releasing the arrows from that moment, he pulls the string a little bit more to the back, stretching the bow to its limits, and then... he releases.

The arrow flies straight forward, and as it hits Duke's head, the arrow suddenly rotates in a certain way that a miniature black whole appears, sucking his opponent out of existence. Duke, like the witch earlier, disappears into oblivion, leaving no trace of his existence at all.

The crowd cheers... as Legolas ignores them the same, even though his ego is back, he did not put any account to what the crowd is giving him from his fight. For short, he doesn't care.

By the break of dawn, only one battle remains for the first level of the event, as the other competitors who get through will push through to the next level which will be held tomorrow. The last battle is between Mitsy and a competitor who is best known by how he kills his opponents. Nuala, who is worried, comes to Mitsy to convince her to forfeit, or at least give her some advice. She finds our heroine playing her Tri-sectional staff.

"Mitsy, you're next." She says, as the tone of her voice is obvious to Mitsy.

"Please Nuala, trust me, I'll be fine out there!" She secures her safety to her worried friend.

"Oh Mitsy, if only your opponent is not Charon." Deeply regards the princess.

"Charon, the boat guy in Hades' Underworld," says Mitsy, "That Greek Mythology dead guy?"

"Your opponent is not the ferryman whom you must've read in books," interrupts Legolas.

"Charon is a Necromancer who summons the undead to do the dirty work for him," explains Nuada, "His reputation comes from the very fact that he finishes all his opponents by slowly killing them."

Mitsy stops playing her weapon, as a certain chill climbs up her back. She is not quite acquainted with ghosts, and her opponent is best friends with all things dead! _Shit, I should put aside my pride and forfeit this fight. _She looks at Nuala with teary eyes of fear, as she is about to quit.

"You can quit anytime, you pathetic human. And when we get home in the palace, you can find a cute teddy bear, suck your thumb, and cry like a baby. I know you won't stand a chance against Charon. He'll eat you and spit you, and simply kill you easily. So do all of us a favour and just show us how pathetic you really are," says Nuada, burying any kind of humanity left with the scared human girl.

Mitsy points her weapon to Nuada, "I ain't no quitter, and I'll make sure you'll be the one crying like a baby when I defeat you tomorrow."

Our heroine steps in the ring as she faces her opponent... Charon.

Mitsy looks at her opponent, shock to see that Charon seems like a human to her. His features don't seem to posses any weird pointy ears, or a tail, a horn, no wings, and whatever the other competitors look like. On the other hand, he has these weird markings in his whole body. He is also blind-folded with a black bandana. He is wearing tattered looking pants, while his whole upper-body is only covered by the weird markings. He is a red-head too, and if you look at him, he doesn't seem to be scary at all, just really weird.

"Let the battle begin!" The host flies all over the place, as the crowd joins her as they get ready for the last battle of the first level.

"Kill that pathetic human CHARON!!!" Shouts most of the audience.

Charon points at Mitsy while his head remains to look at the ground. And as the battle starts, a thick mist starts to cover the arena. Everyone in the crowd starts to complain, since they cannot see what's happening. So by popular demands, the host has to enter the arena as the battle is on-going, to open the Imp eyes which is found in the pillars which surrounds the arena. The Imp eyes will allow the crowd to see what is going on as it captures everything like a camera that will show in a gigantic screen. Everyone is now watching the screen as they spot both competitors.

"Seriously, where do they get these crazy stuff that functions like a camera, and a plasma TV!?" Complains Mitsy as she watches the flying eyes following her.

_Mitsy, I can sense a stone nearby._

"Ystim, what are you doing meddling with my head!? I need to stay focus or that Charon dude will send his undead minions to eat me!!!" Shouts Mitsy, talking to her mind.

_That Charon, he is a stone... do not kill him._

"Damn owl! How am I suppose to win if I don't kill him!?" States Mitsy.

As Mitsy continues to talk to herself, Charon begins his attack. Nuala who notices her friend being bothered by something spots a bunch of spirit orbs surrounding her. "Mitsy! FOCUS!!!" She exclaims. Mitsy who notices this is not able to process in her mind what those orbs can do to her. As a result to her ignorance, she is unable to move, as the orbs seem to serve as a paralysis to her.

The crowd cheers harder, knowing that the orbs are part of Charon's finishing move. "FINISH HER!!!" The crowd chants repeatedly.

"Shoot, I guess I'll die now..." Says Mitsy, losing hope.

_Mitsy... use your weapon._

"Uhm, hello!? I can't move!!! Damn bird! What kind of stupid advice are you trying to give me?!!" replies Mitsy to Ystim's advice.

But since she got nothing better in mind, she tries to wiggle her weapon. And with a deep breath of desperation, she screams, and is able to spin her tri-sectional staff, hitting all the orbs, breaking free from paralysis.

"Damn~!!!" Mitsy feels the sensational feeling of power overflowing her body. It's the same feeling she had back in the Lake. And with this, she starts to believe in herself once more. "If I can't kill that Charon, I guess I have to simply beat the living out of him." She spins her weapon, and then points it towards the silhouette of her enemy. "My turn."

And the awesome battle begins...

**-SHOTS BY LMFAO FEAT. LIL JON-**

Mitsy charges towards Charon, evading rays of light that seems to be coming from her opponent's left hand. Upon reaching Charon, she notices her surroundings. Seeing all the tombstones around her, she suddenly screams as a bunch of hands starts coming out from the ground, grabbing her legs. Charon seems to be successful at securing his prey.

As afraid as hell our heroine is in her state of shock, knowing that her lower body is being dragged down to whatever the hell is down there, starts to shake in complete fear. But she cannot die like that. She just can't, especially when Nuada can be laughing in victory with her death. "HELL NO!!?" Following whatever she feels like she should do, she uses her weapon, connecting them together to become a staff, as she hits one of the arms, and then twisting it with all her might, suddenly allows her to jump out of the hands of doom, and escapes once more from Charon's wrath.

"Damn coward! Come on and face me yourself!" She demands, as she readies herself to Charon's next move.

The crowd watches Charon who suddenly starts to walk towards Mitsy. It's new to the audience, since they know Charon as the necromancer who kills his enemies without moving from his position. It seems that Mitsy taunted him pretty well to get him walking.

"Who you calling a coward?" Charon says, as he is now standing inches away from Mitsy.

"Let's dance," Mitsy replies as she swings her staff, disconnecting it into three parts, attacking Charon from above, as she hits him in the head, and then the neck, sending him to the floor. Mitsy then back flips away from him. Charon stands up, wiping the dirt from his face, as he smiles a very creepy one, and then charges at Mitsy, both his hands pressing forward, as you can see the excessive force from his attack, sending Mitsy flying backwards, as she stops, hitting one of the pillars.

"You're strange... human," Charon says, licking the small amount of blood from Mitsy in his hand, "I want you to be one of my toys."

Mitsy, shaking as she tries to stand up, "Damn." Her vision is a bit blurred now, as she looks at her opponent. Weak from the impact earlier, our heroine is a bit dizzy now, her whole body shaking, as she forces her body to stand. She coughs blood, looks at it, and then wipes it. Everyone is looking at her now, she is aware of this, knowing that the crowd is anticipating her death by now. "Sorry weirdo, I ain't nobody's toy!"

Shifting from the half-dead girl that she was earlier, Mitsy transforms to a sick fighter, rushing towards her enemy like there is no tomorrow, and attacking Charon with all her might, as her enemy joins her in the epic battle that is now being held in the arena. Mitsy kicks Charon in the chest, as she does a 10 hit combo with her Tri-sectional staff, hitting the necromancer in his right shoulder, and then turning to hit his left leg, and the stomping the edge of her weapon to his foot, twisting back to face him, and then thrusts her weapon thrice in his stomach, then by the spleen, the heart, and lastly, she kicks him in the neck, and then smacks his head hard!

The mist disappears completely as the whole crowd cheers hard to see the human girl putting her left foot on top of the famous necromancer's head. She laughs hard in her victory, but as she is about to exit, and is so ready to rub her victory to the princes' faces, Charon grabs her leg, shaking. She looks down at him, and when the two competitors connect with each other through that simple touch, everything else disappears, as Mitsy finds herself in the same dream from the waterfalls.

It's the Dark Blue dream...

Ystim is on top of the dark blue water, "You have reached out to your first stone."

"How," Mitsy looks at her reflection in the deep blue below her, "—in the world did I get in this place!? This fairytale shit is just crazy!!?"

"Listen to me Mitsy," Ystim stretches its right wing towards one of the stones that Mitsy saw before, but this time, the reflection below the stone, is Charon.

"Oh crap, can he breathe down there?" Misty pokes the reflection, as it gets mess up with the ripples Mitsy is making.

"Reach out to him..." Ystim suddenly disappears, as the owl's voice keeps echoing around the dark blue, endless, quiet dream.

Mitsy does what she is told, as she slowly penetrates the waters, and finally enters her whole body in the blue waters. She stretches her arm, and for some reason, the first thing she wants to do is take off Charon's blindfold. She removes them, as he remains to shut his eyes from the world.

"Why won't you open your eyes? You got ugly eye color or something???" Mitsy asks.

"I don't have to open my eyes... since it doesn't work anyways," He opens his eyes, as a pale grey orbs shows itself to our heroine.

Mitsy simply pounds him in the head, as these words are spoken from her mouth, "Then stop whining and start doing something about it!"

Everything fades slowly...

_Thank you... I guess all this time I thought I can hide from the fact that I'll never see again, hiding from the title given to me by everyone else. I thought, maybe, that if I just ignore that fact... I might at least... imagine that I'm not blind at all._

Mitsy opens her eyes to see herself in the position she was in before she entered dream land... as she looks down at Charon, joins him on the ground, and then takes of his blindfold. She sees his wandering eye who just wants to see for a change, as he grips tight to the familiar warmth from the hands of the human who defeated him. As our beloved human girl looks at the vulnerability Charon is showing to her, she feels something different...

Charon is not the only one who started to understand something... Mitsy who hates everything that Ystim and the stones are all about... suddenly understands her purpose bit by bit.

And at that very moment, she cried and hugs Charon. The crowd tells her to kill him, but what this girl does is nothing that anyone might ever do to that arena. She picks up her opponent, and carries him to her quarters.

"Well, that's the end of our level one here in Mighty Brawlers. See you tomorrow for level two!!!" The host winks, and magically disappears.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++NOTE: OK, THAT WAS LONG... I HOPE I DIDN'T BORE YOU GUYS (^_^)\/,,**


	7. The Stories You Hear at Night

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe that human girl. She actually won without killing her opponent!" A fat ugly pig snorts, scratching his belly.

"She's the first competitor who didn't kill a soul! And she's going through the next level! I mean, Nuala killed a lot to get where she is! Damn human, ruining the whole fun of this event," replies a weird looking creature, half bird, half Ogre.

This has been the talk of the town in the deep eastern part of Eldred, a town known for the event that everyone will travel from different lands to witness. Though the princes got a bit of respect from how they fought in the event earlier, everyone seems to be focus on the battle between the human and the necromancer. Everyone who witnesses the extraordinary victory of the human against the feared necromancer of all lands thought that she'll finish him. They seem to have missed something, between her gloating about her victory shamelessly, and the part when she suddenly shows kindness to her enemy. It really left a big question mark in their heads, as they leave the arena to go to their homes.

**Weird human...**

Inside the dark fortress, a place where the competitors for the next level are staying is a particular room for the injured ones, the clinic, for short. One of the patients is the necromancer who hasn't allowed anyone to come any closer to him and his wounds. He has already killed about four of the nurses. He lost, but since Mitsy brought him into that room, where she asked the people there to take care of him, he is not able to leave the fortress ever since that afternoon.

"I can't believe that human allowed such a monster to live," whispers a nurse to her co-worker.

"I know right? She should have finished his life back in the arena," replies the other.

"He has already killed four of us! How can we possibly treat our other patients?" Murmurs another nurse, as she closes the door slightly.

"If we call for security to take him out, he'll do the same to them as what he did to the other nurses." Fear, scorned, and annoyed. This chatter has been going on for hours. It hasn't stopped at all, how the nurses are afraid, and disgusted about the necromancer staying in their work place.

"You nurses are as annoying as ever." It's Mitsy, standing in front of them, poking her ear as a gesture of annoyance in their voices. "Can I come in?"

"Oh please do," replies a male nurse immediately, with no hesitancy in his voice, "And if you can do all of us a favor... kill him, and spare all of us in this place."

Mitsy doesn't like the words that she just heard. She looks at the nurse and immediately grabs his shirt, and threatens to let go of his shirt, as he is now hanging in the edge in the 5th floor, with only Mitsy's hands preventing him from a horrible death.

"I hate all of you and your voices. So why won't you do ME a favor and shut your mouth." She pulls the nurse back to the floor, and then releases her firm grip, as she enters the clinic.

**9 o'clock in the evening...**

Blood, bones, different types of remains, dislocated limbs of one of the nurses, and a head, with no body to connect with. All these seem to be a living nightmare of Mitsy's 'DO NOT EVER READ' story books of fear. Her collection of fear is now visible in her eyes, and all these things are by this necromancer whom everyone had wished she killed.

"You troublesome idiot," She lets out a troubled sigh, and approaches him.

"You should have killed me, and spare me with this pity," he responds to her, biting his lips in the process.

Mitsy evaluates the whole scenario as she oversees the problem beyond the gruesome acts that Charon has done. She grabs a certain cloth from her back-pocket. "You don't want those nurses to come any closer to you because you don't want them to discover your blindness. This head must have seen your eyes, and to make him shut up, you killed him. And that twisted nurse must have been persistent that you just have to kill her like that." She is now inches away from Charon. "I'm no CSI to know any of this, though I doubt you know what I meant by 'CSI' but you are too obvious for me now... why you act like you do."

"You seem to be turning into this 'Charon expert' after that strange dream the both of us had." He remains to look down in his hands, covered with all of his victim's blood.

She sits in his bed, placing her hand on top of his, "Do whatever you want. I don't understand you at all. But you show all these childish acts that only make me think that you're just this kid who is troublesome and complicated." She stands up, leaving the cloth, which is the blindfold she took from him earlier, and then motions her body to head towards the door.

He recognizes the texture of the cloth, he holds to it tightly, and then reaching out to Mitsy's hand, stopping her from leaving his side.

"What do you want from me..?" He asks her, his eyes a bit teary from all the emotions he has kept in all his life.

"I want you to do this simple task," she bends over, takes the black blindfold, and wraps it on his left shoulder.

"You want me to wear my blindfold like this?" He lifts his left shoulder, pointing at the cloth in his flesh.

"Yup, wear it like that." She smiles, and then leaves the clinic.

Charon disappeared after that. Everyone starts making this stupid conclusion that Mitsy has finished his soul, and that he is now dead. But no one knows what really happened that time.

**10'oclock in the evening...**

Both Mitsy and Nuala is found having coffee in the 3rd floor lounge of the fortress. The two girls are exchanging different types of story about their lives. Good, bad, or just hilarious. Nuala giggles, watching Mitsy tells her story very verbally, acting the whole scenario of her clumsy life.

"You are very entertaining Mitsy, no wonder you got my brother teasing you every single day. You are very strange to him, that he just have to tease you." Nuala explains.

"Tease me? More like degrading my whole race as a human being!" She corrects the princess.

Nuala laughs one more time, trying to contain herself, as she covers her mouth. Mitsy looks at the beautiful elven princess, as she tries to stop herself from laughing hysterically. Finally, after a couple of minutes, she starts to calm down from her laughter.

"I guess I'm really the only one who can understand him," She states, sipping her coffee.

Mitsy, who notices this certain glow in the princess, whenever she talks about her twin brother, suddenly sits back of her seat, and then look at the brown liquid, which is coffee, and blows it.

"Hey Nuala,"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story about a very special event between you and your brother."

"Hmmm?" she tilts her head with questioning features, "Why so sudden?"

"I don't know... I guess i want to know the reason behind the strange glow you have in your presence whenever you talk about your brother like... that."

Nuala pauses, and then gently puts her cup of coffee on the well-designed table in front of her. "Ok, I guess I can tell you the story behind that statement of yours."

"AWESOME~!!!" Mitsy puts her chin on top of both her hands, squished tight, and ready to hear a story like a kid and her midnight story books. Her eyes are wide, as she anticipates the story behind the elven twins of Eldred.

"It started way back then when we were 7 yrs old..."

**FLASHBACK...**

Little Nuala is spotted running away from a bunch of bodyguards. The young princess is holding her dress up as she tries to run in her difficult shoes.

"Leave me alone!" says the little drama queen. "I just want to play with my brother!"

She trips epically to the ground, as the guards finally catches up on the little princess. They pick her up gently, but she will not allow her plans to be ruined. She has prepared herself for that day, escape her guards as they get her lunch, meet up with her twin brother, whom she hasn't seen since birth. Talk to him, and ask if they could play together.

**FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED...**

"You haven't seen your own brother since birth in seven years?" Mitsy asks, making new coffee for the both of them.

"Well, you see... when my brother was born at the same time as Legolas, the Elders declared them to be the ones who will prevent the fall. So the two princes have to be prepared to do just that. And because the Elders strictly order both kingdoms to prevent the princes to be socialized to anyone as they are being prepared, I was ordered not to even meet him at all. I've seen portraits of him in the halls in the palace, but I have never met Nuada since the day we were born, at least... until that day."

**BACK TO THE FLASHBACK...**

She successfully kicks one of the guards away, and escapes from them. But the moment she stands up, she sees a young boy, with silver long hair, braided, sharp looking eyes, and wearing noble clothes, holding a spear to tall for him to even be holding.

"N-Nuada..?"

She screams, as the guards take hold of her little fragile arms one more time, desperate to take the princess away from the little prince who is currently taking lessons with one of the Elders.

The little prince for some reason, he feels the pain of the anonymous little girl and her frilly dress. He watches the guards carry her, as she gets cut in the hand by one of the guard's armor. Surprise to see his own hand gets cut, the young prince immediately understands that for some reason, that girl is connected with him. The little prince glares at the guards, and then pointing his spear towards the guards.

"Let go of that girl, or I'll kill you all."

The guards immediately release the princess, disobeying the strict orders from the Elders, as if Nuada threatens them more than anyone else. The Elder behind Nuada is also struck with fear, as he holds his tongue, not questioning his acts.

Nuada comes near Nuala, grabs her hand firmly, and then looks at her wound. He snaps his fingers, as the nurses near them takes care of both the prince and princess's wounds. After being treated, Nuala looks closely at her hand, and then holds Nuada's gently.

"Thank you, brother." Nuala kisses Nuada's wound, and a soft sparkle appears in the bandaged wound. Nuada, who knows what just happened, removes the bandage to see his wound, gone.

Nuala also takes off her bandage as she sees her wound gets healed. The Elder looks at the twins, and immediately figures out the whole event that has occurred.

"It seems that the two of you are connected in many ways than just blood and face."

And ever since that day, the twins seem to be inseparable. Since the Elders know how both twins can inflict injuries to each other, they have decided to train even Nuala, just to make sure of her safety.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Mitsy doesn't seem to be happy with the ending, as she complains, "What's so great about that? The only interesting part about that is that you haven't met him since birth in seven years."

"Well, if that doesn't seem to be a good story to you, then I'm very sorry... but that day was very special to me, knowing that we share this bond... spiritually, emotionally, and physically. Having a twin like Nuada, has always been the best thing that a girl can ever wish for." Nuala smiles at her with a very strange smile, a happy, pure, and really genuine smile.

The human girl blows her new coffee, and then smiles back at the princess, "Now that's interesting."

After having coffee, the two girls have decided to retire to their quarters to rest. But Mitsy doesn't seem to be sleepy, as she starts to roam around the fortress at night.

**11'oclock in the evening...**

Legolas is cleaning his bow n' arrow in one of the terraces of the fortress, simply letting the wind brush through his hair as he ignores the whole world, sinking deep into his thoughts. He takes out a certain crested arrow, touching the well-carved crest of his kingdom.

"Don't tell me you're going to kiss that arrow," Mitsy enters the terrace, teasing the prince.

Legolas returns the arrow in the bag with the other arrows. He looks away, deep into the horizons, not making any eye-contact with Mitsy, "What are you doing here?"

"You should look at the person you are talking to, you liar."

"Liar?"

"Yup, you are a liar that I can't help but hate right now.... pretending to be a human... disgusting."

"You should know the difference of our standards. You human should not speak to the beloved prince of Eldred like that." He looks down at her with his pride painted in his face.

Mitsy looks at him straight in the eyes, and then leaves.

"Where are you going?" He asks the human girl.

"Away from you, since you're already boring me with all your dumb words. I like you more as a human." She then disappears in sight of the prince.

Legolas returns to what he was doing earlier, as he looks at the crested arrow one more time. He gestures his hands as if he is holding his bow, and then slowly puts his hands down.

"What's wrong with me...?"

"Nothing really, you're just stubborn when it comes to Mitsy, Legolas." Nuala enters the terrace, and then slowly closes the door.

"Nuala," he turns to the princess, who is also his eternal rival's twin sister.

"We both know of your feelings towards Mitsy, but you will never admit it." Nuala sits beside him, making her point clear. "You and my brother are really much alike... and both of you bare all the problems of this land. It's unfair, I know, but you guys are so strong that you don't mind taking the burdens all by yourselves... even as a child."

_Do you remember..?_

**FLASHBACK...**

It's the princes' 13th birthday, as they are now introduced to each other for the first time. The two princes shakes hands, as the whole kingdom cheers for their supposedly victory against the fall. As the party made for the princes is being held, both the young princes of both kingdoms are found sitting straight on their thrones. Nuala, who is now 13 as well, pokes her twin brother in the face.

"Nuala, do not do that to me in public," Nuada responds straight, holding her sister's hand, and then letting go of her.

"But it's your birthday, and I wanted to take you somewhere to celebrate it with you alone... away from all these people who don't care about you guys at all." She pouts at her brother.

"Can I come with you guys?"

Nuala, who is in awe as she looks at the other prince, very charming, and his warm smile, making the young princess blush.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Legolas, the beloved prince of Eldred." He smiles again, kissing Nuala in the hand.

Nuala, who suppose to be blushing even more at this point, reacts differently to this certain prince. "You must be a narcissist."

Young Nuada, who is not prepared to hear those words, suddenly bursts into laughter, "The beloved prince... a narcissist!" He covers his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing, "Oh my sister, you crack me up!"

Legolas who doesn't like to be one the bottom of anyone's joke, replies to Nuada's rather rude reaction. "Well, at least I'm not weird like you."

"Weird is better than gay my beloved prince."

"You say that, but isn't it you who was caught saying that I was a beautiful boy? Stalker..."

"Your stalker?"

Both are now glaring at each other. Nuala, who notices the fire in both of the princes' eyes suddenly feared that the Elders might see them fighting, which is not a good thing at all. And for her next move, she grabs both of the princes, takes them far away from the party, and sits both of them down in the grass. Both princes are trying to figure out where the princess has taken them.

"Stop thinking about where this place is located and see what I have prepared for all of us!" she gestures her hand, showing the classy tea set, sweets, and decorations. She sits on the soft cushion that will be serving them as chairs. "Let us eat!" She starts eating.

Both princes sit on different sides of the small table in front of them, as they start eating the sweets that Nuala has prepared for them.

The food isn't as great as what is serving back in the party. But for some reason, the food prepared by Nuala tastes better... as if she added a secret ingredient to it, making it rather special. The three celebrated their birthday together, as they enjoyed the company of each of them.

_Happy Birthday everybody!_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Nuala stands up, "The three of us became close friends since then... especially you and my brother. You guys carried this burden that made you guys share this certain bond... it was really special, and beautiful."

Legolas remains quiet...

"Legolas, please don't destroy anymore friendships?" She leaves the elven prince alone.

"Nuala.... I'm so sorry." But he isn't talking to anyone anymore...

**12 o'clock... midnight**

Mitsy is still wandering the fortress, but decides to go back to her room, since it is a bit late. She starts walking back, but she gets distracted with the dark prince who is training at that time. Nuada is swallowed by his training, rotating his spear as if it wasn't there.

"Hey Nuada!"

The dark prince gets distracted as he suddenly cuts his shirt. He looks at the human with murderous intent.

"Sorry, my bad," She says.

Nuada takes his top off, revealing his firm body structure, and the entire weird scar pattern carved in his back. He ignores the human girl, and starts to walk away. Mitsy will not allow Nuada to walk away easily, as she catches up with him and starts to talk to him.

"You seem to really hate humans... why is that?"

Nuada looks at the human girl and then smirks at her question, "Because humans are weak and stupid. All they seem to care about themselves. Ignorant fools that will soon kill themselves in the process of what they call life." He then mumbles something, "No wonder Legolas belongs to that stupid place... he is the same."

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

Their conversation seems to end quickly. Mitsy asks something different, something a bit personal.

"I don't think you hate Legolas because of who he is... but what he must've done."

The dark prince stops from walking, and says something that surprises our little human girl.

"Would you believe that we were best friends before?"

Mitsy's jaw drops like the ones in a cartoon.

Nuada starts to explain, "The both of us are burdened with the whole fall because of those damn Elders. We are the only ones who can do such a thing, even as a child. But when we turned 14, we did something that was said... brought the dawn upon this land. He leaves this place to go to the human world, study there, and live there. I hated him for leaving me like that, so I killed his older brother and was exiled."

"So when did your rivalry started?"

"The day he told me that he is leaving the elves for the humans. I attacked him that day, leaving a scar on his back with my spear. He must've covered it with human skin, but he has it there. We declared our rivalry in the middle of Eldred where the Elders say that destroyed everything that we suppose to be claiming, our title, everything. They hated us for doing that."

"Hmmm.... you guys did that because you had enough huh? Rebelling against your own land, that's hilarious!" Mitsy says, laughing in the process.

Nuada, who is not prepared to hear that, is not able to respond.

"You hate the burden and hated everything that the Elders made you to be. You had enough, and rebelled! That is reality..." She stops laughing, and starts to walk away. "Good night Nuada!" She waves goodbye to the prince, and disappears in sight.

"Huh, she knew that before we even realized it," He smiles genuinely, "That human is interesting after all..."

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS MORE ON EXPLAINING STUFF TO YOU GUYS. I JUST WANT YOU GUYS TO UNDERSTAND EACH OF THE CHARACTER'S BACKGROUND EVEN MORE... XDDDDDDDDDDD LOL!!!**

**CHOW~!!! **


	8. The Mighty Brawler, Day 2

**Chapter 8**

_Mitsy is pinned to the wall by twelve silver arrows. She is unable to move. The human looks at the archer responsible for her injuries, looking straight into his eyes with her glaring eyes filled with raging anger._

_The archer looks through her, as he aims another arrow to the human girl's heart..._

_...he releases, and hits his victim's chest perfectly._

_The archer did not miss his target._

Early in the morning, Mitsy is disturbed by a certain elf who gives her a gift, and then leaves. The ignorant girl shakes the container of her gift. She opens the box,

"That Nuada isn't so bad after all..."

That afternoon, the remaining competitors are getting ready for the level 2 of the event. Mitsy and her elven friends are talking about something, as they ignore the other competitors who look at them with interest, or fear.

"So what's the difference of level 2?" The human asks, polishing her tri-sectional staff.

Nuala combs Mitsy's hair, as she braids her dark brown hair. "Well, in level 2, you have to collect 20 bracelets that each of these competitors have." She points at the bracelet in Mitsy's hand, "You remember that the time you won, that a red-hooded creature gave you this bracelet, marking you as the winner in your fight?" The princess asks, and then continues, "That will be your life line in this part of the event. The moment you lose it, you will be teleported in that cage right there." Nuala points at a certain cage in the other side of the arena.

"So you can either kill your selected opponent, or just get the bracelet. Awesome," Mitsy replies.

The competition is about to begin, as the sexy host comes out looking as lustful as ever. The crowd is getting ready to watch, munching their snacks, holding out different kinds of signs that say different kind of things. Waving different flags of their favorite fighter's logo, slogan, or whatever that describes their particular fighter.

"Let the battle... begin~!" The host shakes her body in a very lustful way, and then flying to a safer place to be.

Mitsy who wants things to be over, immediately charges towards an opponent, as she snatches the bracelet easily, and then jumping towards her next victim.

Not too far from where our heroine is... Nuada is found in the middle, standing vulnerably, waiting for his opponents to come after him. And as the dark prince predicted, they charge to him like idiots, as he simply spins his spear, killing them all, and retrieving their bracelets.

Legolas, who prefers to do a different strategy, uses his arrows like a boomerang. He attacks from a far distance, as his arrows returns to him after the victim is killed.

The battle continues for hours, as the arena starts to clear... Mitsy has 19 bracelets... Nuada already finished with 25 bracelets... exceeding with 5 more than the needed number... And there is Legolas, with 19 bracelets... and the remaining competitors... 2.

The human faces the archer with a smirk in her face.

"Wow... this would be interesting," says Misty with a smile.

Our beloved human girl attacks first, swinging her tri-sectional staff with her right hand, as her left tries to grab the bracelet that Legolas have. The prince easily evades her attacks with effortless movements. Mitsy tries this technique for 15 minutes, and comes to a conclusion that it doesn't work quite well. She steps backwards.

"Are you tired Mitsy?" The prince has to ask.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," She replies.

Mitsy tightens her grip, as she tries to think what she can do in her situation. But before she can do so... Legolas speaks...

"Give me your bracelet... or I'll kill you."


	9. Whose Stupid Now?

Mitsy remembers to things...

One, she refuses to give her bracelet. And two, her whole body is pinned to a wall. She tries to escape... but it is too late, as the arrow strikes her chest... spitting a whole mouthful of saliva...

The sexy announcer pronounces her dead...

_Hey Legolas... do you like me..? Why won't you answer me? Are you stupid...? You can't even look at me... and why would you kill me...? Am I that much of a bother to you... that the thought of my death sounds like an option to you? Hey blondie! Are that much of a narcissist to even ignore me? A lowlife idiot who cut your hair the first time we met?_

_...It's getting dark... why won't you answer me? Face me at least..._

_Too bad... you just let go of the only person who is probably more awesome than you'll ever be. Well, that's your loss..._

Mitsy is now on top of Legolas... the elven prince is being looked down by the lowest type of being in Eldred... a human. She gives the prince a wink, lowers her body down... her lips... closer to his left ear... as she whispers to him softly... but at the same time... painfully...

"Your loss... my beloved prince," She returns the arrow to the archer... piercing it slowly, "Because you just met the only girl who will NEVER like or love... the likes of you~"

Legolas disappears...

The crowd grows weary, as the thought of their beloved prince is now dead... but why wasn't Nuada reacting at all? Wasn't he the one who should kill his eternal rival? Does it mean that Mitsy is the new rival of this prince? But wait... why is Legolas in the cage..? Breathing...?

Mitsy holds out her 20th bracelet...

...It seems that she did return the arrow to him painfully, but it wasn't painful enough to kill him. No intentions at all to kill... she just made it look like she killed him, but was actually aiming for the bracelet.

Legolas is sent to the clinic, where groups of nurses tends to his wound... it is deep to begin with.

Questions? Of course you have those... you see, the gift Nuada gave Mitsy before the match begins... is a chainmail especially made by him. It contains the right thickness for Legolas' arrows to be useless to him. Yes, he knew that Legolas is the type of person who will remove anything that he thinks is a nuisance to him. So, since he likes Mitsy, he made a chainmail just for her.

But it still hurts, not emotionally... HELL NO! Mitsy is not crushed by the actions of Legolas! She doesn't give a damn! If he intends to kill her, than there is no room for him in her lists of friends... No way! He crazy enough to attempt to kill her... but failed. His stupidity, his loss! She ain't no fool to fall in love with someone who'll kill her! He stupid or something?

The crowd shouts in excitement as the names of Mitsy and Nuada is revealed on the screen, for they will have a match against the Mighty Brawler herself and each other... for the handicapped, three-way... championships!

A chant of Mitsy's name is heard around the coliseum, where a stampede of fans charges at the human with glee, lifting her up as if she already won the championship! The overwhelming cheers makes her happy, as she forgets every single pain Legolas gave her earlier... it might not have been about lovers... but she still treated him as a friend... and yet... he wanted to kill her... like nothing happened between them. She admits that along the way... she might have like him... but now, she will never forgive him...

_Let that arrow pierce through... deeper into that empty void... and reach you somehow... you idiot._


	10. Preparing for the Championship

Found nowhere near the Mighty Brawler Stadium... is where our dear broken heroine is skipping stones by the lake.

_Dumb idiot wannabe...elf dude...whatever... _She thinks to herself, "I thought we were... at least FRIENDS." Misty is stupidly mumbling to herself. She runs out of good stones to throw, so she tries sitting by the lake... staring at its magnificence... wondering if it also will try to kill her soon.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice to the human, as she looks up to see Nuada with his top off

"Is that what you wear when no one is around?" Teasing, but just saying what's in her mind.

"No, I just had my top get fixed for the battle tomorrow," He notices the sorrow in the girl next to him, "You ready?"

"So... does involve both you and Nuala killing me too?" Sarcasm... but brought out by hurting feelings.

"You should thank me you know."

"Thank you for what? You didn't save me back there! You even killed more than what you needed... resulting for THAT to happen."

Nuada looks away disappointed, as if he wanted Mitsy to thank him.

She notices this, as she pokes him. With soft voice, she says... "Thanks, Nuada."

The dark prince did not see that coming, knowing the human girl as she is, even for only a short time. She is not the type to say sorry... he thinks.

"You don't have to look surprise Nuada, I am human... and we humans," She looks at Nuada with a very suggestive expression, "Actually have hearts." A sad look in Nuada's eyes is seen by the girl, as she suddenly kicks her shoes off and runs to the water, splashing as she does.

"What are you, a child?" Nuada stands up, folding his arms.

"I didn't mean what I said..."

"What?"

"I don't think you elves don't have hearts... I just..."

Mitsy feels ashamed of what she said earlier, about humans having hearts. She didn't really say that elves don't have hearts... yet she just did, as she panics about it...

...Mitsy only wants to say that Legolas is an idiot... like she'll ever say it out loud, but... why not?

"I just... wanted to..." She turns around, not wanting Nuada to see her... as the tears she has been keeping is pouring down her eyes, and that even her nose is bugging her... as other liquid substance exits her nostrils. "Eew," she manages to smile again, and then in an instant, a hand pushes her head to the lake, as if an attempt to drown her...Is it 'kill the human girl day' today? Sheesh!

The hand releases its grip, as Misty retreats for air.

"What the hell you bloody elf!" She shouts at Nuada.

"I needed you to wash your face," Nuada starts to walk away. "I don't think Legolas deserves those tears at all." He waves goodbye, disappearing in the woods.

Mitsy, who heard everything he just said, suddenly felt a slight blush coming from her cheeks. She slaps herself, "No more elven crushes... it'll kill you, and it's not good for your health." She then smiles a big happy smile.

"That asshole ain't half bad after all..."


	11. Whut?

"Oh how I hate this part right here..." Mitsy mumbles to herself when both Nuada and the troubles human was called by the host of the evening, the sexy host for the championship, wearing almost nothing to cover her sexy body. Nasty slut has something to tell before the event begins.

"Hello everyone, I am your host today~!" She simply says, as every living male in that stadium cheers with all their hormones. "This evening," she begins, "Three different types of fighters will show how much they want to win! How badly they'll cut each other's throats! And how much more they will die for the title, 'MIGHTY BRAWLER' and continue to the 'basement' where we all know... will give our hearts desires!" The crowd grows a whispering campaign about the so-called, BASEMENT of Desires.

"As we all know, the fall is coming close! And the basement is acting up again... after being inactive for 500 years," The flaunting host says, flipping her hair.

Mitsy, who has no idea what the hell that basement is so important for, tugs her opponent's shirt, asking... "What the hell is the basement?"

Nuada looks at Misty, leaning down a bit so he can whisper to Misty, "It's this rotten basement where all the kings are put once they die... the Elders believe that once active again, the kings who died there will answer to the living champion's 'heart's desires' and whatever."

"Is it true..?" She replies.

"Not unless you're still this little girl who believes in fairytales."

"I am living in a fairytale nightmare... but who cares! I'd like to go home early... than fulfil any tasks as the harbinger of mischief and what not."

The sun finally sets... as the shadow of Nuala appears in the night, her armor sparkling and shinning with the effect of her beautiful armor set, covering every inch of her body. Her helmet is one like a silver dragon, and her weapon... known to slice through the thickest elements there is!

"I am the Mighty Brawler! Who dares challenge me?" She exclaims, wielding her great sword.

"It is I, Nuada."

"Uhm...err...Mitsy..?"

"Nuada, Mitsy... are you ready for your death penalty?"

"My dear sister, if I die... you die."

"Oh...err... aren't we all friends here? Hehe..."

The host flies with her devilish wings, landing on one of the pillars, as she hold her hands way up, and then... like a living sacrifice.. gets burned right there!

The crowd grows wild!

And Misty, not expecting the host to get barbequed, lets out a gasp, and gets distracted easily as Nuala charges after her, but Nuada pushes Misty away, and then immediately taking out his spear, extending its length to go against his sister's great sword.

"Nuada!" Nuala shouts in anger.

"I thought you were friends with Mitsy, sis?" Replies Nuada.

"I'm only going to eliminate her so that she can no longer be inside this ring!"

"Hey Nuala, that's not fair... she actually deserves a fair fight... not a pity fight." Nuada looks at Nuala, then looks at Mitsy on the floor... as he winks, "You should think about your advantage here Mitsy!"

The battle continues as both twins are fighting, while Mitsy starts to regain whatever she just missed back there.

Advantage? Whaaaa...t? What advantage! Her weapon won't be a fair fight with theirs... Her speed is also lame... And she has no experience with fighting her friends! ...unless they try to kill her first.

Nuala still wants to eliminate Mitsy first, and send her out of the ring, so the real battle can begin between the siblings... but Nuada refuses for that to happen, knowing Mitsy... if she notices her advantage... she can actually win.

Wait... there's an out of the ring rule?

Mitsy notices something... but not the advantage... I think..?

Our heroine takes out her tri-sectional staff wielding it like a pro, as she slowly thinks of her first move... aside from getting a disqualification by getting off the ring... or die... or... whatever.

She looks down at the bottomless pit, wondering if the 'out of the ring rule' means you die down the screaming darkness... she looks at Nuala as she is busy fighting her twin brother.

"Hey Nuala!" She shouts.

"Yes Mitsy, if you don't mind... I can't answer any of your questions right now," She tries to reply as she evades and dodges her twin brother's attacks.

"Does this bottomless pit 'pity plan' of yours... will actually be a good idea... you know... coz I think immah die anyways," Mitsy kicks sand, waiting for Nuala to reply.

"Oh don't worry Mitsy, everyone can simply land on their feet you know~?"

"Have you seen a human do it before, my dear?"

"Mitsy, doesn't mean you're human...oh wait... you're human..."

It seems that the Might Brawler herself just got a massive impact to the head... when her plan of pushing Mitsy out of the ring... might as well be the reason of her death.

Nuala pushes her brother by kicking him to the edge of the ring, catching her breath as she thinks of her next move.

Now...

The three competitors stand firm to the ring, each of them thinking deeply to how this fight will end. A long pause... waiting for the other opponent to make their moves. And when the fighting takes a break... the crowd grows uneasy, shouting at the fighters to... FIGHT!

"FIGHT!"

"I DIDN'T PAY MY WHOLE MONTHS OF FOOD TO WATCH THREE CREATURES STARE AT EACH OTHER!"

"I NEED SOMEONE TO MOVE!"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WILL SOMEONE KILL SOMEONE?"

And the raging crowd continues, mocking the competitors. The heat that was supposed to be brought by the three creatures in the ring, is now happening to the creatures in their seats, growing angry every second that passes by and the fact that no one is dead yet.

Mitsy, who is getting impatient, suddenly charges at Nuala, wielding her tri-sectional staff in the air, hitting Nuala in the head, as she hugs her... and both of them falls down at the seemingly bottomless pit.

Nuada, who actually loves his sister, suddenly runs to the other edge where Mitsy forces her body against Nuala's... resulting to a double suicide attempt. He looks down to see her sister... but sees nothing but pitch black darkness. He winces, and then... BAM! Something hits him in the head, sending him to the ground... but not the pit... so before hitting the ground, something swipes his legs, directing him to fall into the pit. Everything is happening so suddenly, as Nuada, wanting to see the face of the one who sends him falling into the pit... looks up to see Mitsy, waving goodbye.

As an elf, he simply back flips and lands perfectly to the bottom, seeing his sister looking up at the ring. He simply looks up as well, shaking his head in disbelief. He knew that Mitsy has the advantage... because if she hurts either one of the elven twins... the other one gets hurt as well, but to send them both out of the ring... now that was unexpected.

The crowd doesn't get it as well, but the human wins the match. They were about to cheer... but suddenly... everything went pitch black... no one can see anything at all!

Mitsy suddenly felt the urge to defend herself by keeping her weapon close to her... a certain chill runs down her spine, creeping the hell out of the human girl. She can hear herself breathe heavily... and she can feel her own heart beating loud... thumping in a sense... that it's hurting her.

The elven twins sense that Mitsy is in trouble, so they both start running upwards, using the walls of the stadium as their personal stairs. They have reached the ring... but it was too late. The moment they step foot on the ring, the vision stolen from them by darkness suddenly disappears... and that sight has been given back to everyone in the coliseum.

As the sight of a black scaled dragon is now stepping on our heroine, its claws wanting to rip the girl's flesh apart.

It speaks...

_I heard the harbinger of mischief has come to bless us with her presence..._

"Who...are you?"

_I am Simone, and I have come for your life... have you any complaints?_

She doesn't know it... why the words come out from her mouth... but in her position, hearing the beast's voice so close that she can feels the air coming out of its costrils... it seems that she is nothing but submissive to this creature... and answers like a good girl to his question, "No."

And with that, the dragon grabs our mischievous heroine, and disappears in the sky.


End file.
